Unidos por la magia
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: La historia de cómo comenzó todo. (Una teoría).
1. El Duelista

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

¡Buenas! Quiero aclarar en primera instancia, que soy una ignorante total de la época de la que estoy escribiendo. Si bien traté de mantenerme en la línea de lo posible, pido disculpas desde ya si hay algún error geográfico para la época o si algún artefacto/costumbre es inadecuado para ese momento histórico.

Todísimo lo aquí escrito pertenece a JK Rowling. Excepto el gatillador de la idea (para quien va este regalito) que es **Tar Sulion **-para más información sobre este tema, ver la Nota de Autor al final de este capítulo-.

* * *

**El Duelista****  
**

_Año 983, Julio _

_Sur de Inglaterra_

El hombre de barba y pelo blancos levanta su varita. Hace una leve reverencia y el joven que se encuentra frente a él, lo imita. Una vez erguidos de nuevo, se apuntan mutuamente con la varita. El anciano tiene hechizos potentes y años de experiencia. El joven tiene únicamente una media sonrisa en la cara y hambre de gloria.

El duelo no llega a durar cinco minutos. El viejo yace en el suelo, los ojos abiertos y sin ver. El joven, con una larga melena pelirroja, levanta la cabeza y clava la vista en el mago que tiene enfrente. Es mayor que él, aunque no tan viejo como su compañero.

-Tú eres su segundo-dice el más joven-. Tú sigues.

El hombre da un paso adelante, casi temblando. Él no dura ni un minuto en duelo. Termina tirado en el suelo, al lado de su mentor, pidiendo clemencia.

-Que esto te enseñe a no atacar a los viajeros mientras duermen-le advierte el joven. El hombre asiente, rápido y con torpeza-. Bien-guarda su varita y le da la espalda. Se acerca luego al hombre que estaba detrás de él-. Muchas gracias, por aceptar ser mi segundo.

El campesino, que había pasado por ahí en el momento que los dos hombres estaban por matar al joven para robar su comida y había gritado justo a tiempo, le sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte, perdonarle la vida. Él no lo hubiera hecho.-asegura, y repite, casi en un susurro:- Muy noble.

-Si no se es noble de espíritu, se es pobre en el peor de los sentidos-asegura el joven.

-Mi casa no queda lejos de aquí. Mi mujer debe estar por preparar el almuerzo. ¿Te apetece quedarte?-ofrece el campesino.

-Se lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero tengo que seguir mi camino-se lamenta.

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-Al único pueblo mágico de por aquí. Hogsmeade. Me gustaría dar clases de duelo-cuenta con entusiasmo.

El campesino sonríe y asiente. Le faltan algunos dientes.

-Sí, tienes un gran don. Tienes que hacer algo bueno con eso. Un gran don-lo mira unos segundos a los ojos, como si estuviese maravillado con toda la magia que desprende el joven-. Dime tu nombre. Así cuando seas famoso por tus enseñanzas y todos vengan a hablarme de ti, les contaré esta historia y sabrán que lo que dicen por ahí no son exageraciones.

El joven sonríe. Una sonrisa felina. Entre eso y su melena, se asemeja mucho a un león.

-Godric Gryffindor-dice, antes de seguir con su camino.

* * *

**N/A**:

Estimado Tar Sulion:

¡Sorpresa!

Ah.

Y hola :)

Sí, tengo el honor de ser tu amiga invisible. Lamentablemente para ti, soy malísima con el suspenso, así que lamento informar que tu primer petición fue instantáneamente eliminada (mentira, hubo un desastroso intento de fic-misterioso). Dado que la ciencia ficción tampoco es lo mío, y que me excluiste de cualquier género romántico (en el cual me siento bastante cómoda escribiendo, debo admitirlo, aunque no me interese tanto leerlo -en eso concordamos-), esta me pareció la opción más segura. Síp, soy de las cobardes, voy a lo seguro. Pero dije "sería muy injusto para mi amigo escribir solo una de sus peticiones y ya". Así que: _¡vualá!_

No, no escribí otra, pero me esforcé muchísimo en esta. Considera lo siguiente: jamás me había interesado la época de los fundadores, me importaban poco, la verdad, aunque me fascine el tema de las casas; pero busqué mucha información para escribir esto (muy interesante, debo añadir). Jamás he terminado un long-fic que he empezado, y -créeme- he empezado muchísimos (aquí solo uno, que fue eliminado a su debido tiempo cuando lo dejé drásticamente en el cuarto capítulo, pero he subido en otras páginas y tengo la manía de abandonarlos en el peor momento). Pero te merecías un gran regalo (o tres pequeños), y dado que no me sentí cómoda con ninguna de tus otras opciones, me esforcé como nunca antes en un fanfic.

Espero, ruego de todo corazón, que no te pongas triste -o enojado- porque solo recibirás un regalo. Y deseo en serio que disfrutes de cada pequeño capítulo de este fic. Ojalá sea lo que querías (mentira: ojalá sea mejor).

Con mucho cariño, desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.


	2. El Domador de Serpientes

**El Domador de Serpientes**

_Año 983, Octubre_

_Hogsmeade_

Un hombre alto y delgado camina descalzo por el largo camino de tierra. Es un camino desierto en esos momentos, que separa un pequeño pueblo de unas cuevas profundas, casi subterráneas, donde los pueblerinos suelen ir a escavar para conseguir piedras preciosas. Su cabello, negro como la noche que se cierne sobre él, cae por su espalda. Sus ojos oscuros buscan en los alrededores, apenas iluminados por las estrellas. Está atento a cualquier sonido y, cuando le parece escuchar el susurro de un movimiento a lo lejos, deja de caminar, por más que sus pasos eran en extremo silenciosos.

-_Sal, criatura, para que pueda perforar tu carne, beber tu sangre y destrozar tus huesos._

La voz que llega a sus oídos es un susurro aterrador. Es posible que cualquiera que la oyera se pusiera a temblar de miedo. No así Salazar.

A pesar de ser un mago joven y estar en la oscuridad, sabe qué es exactamente lo que debe hacer. Ni siquiera parpadea al escuchar aquellas palabras que le prometen la muerte.

-_No lo harás_-asegura con calma. Sus palabras parecen un extraño encantamiento. Escucha a la bestia deslizarse a lo lejos, pero cada vez más cerca. De repente, se detiene.

-_¿Qué eres?_

-_Un hombre_-responde Salazar-_. Un mago. Y quiero… exijo, que tú me obedezcas. _

Allí, donde apenas llegan el resplandor de la luna y la vista del mago, se asoma una silueta. Una enorme cabeza de serpiente, con la boca entreabierta y dejando ver los colmillos. Pero más claramente, se distinguen sus ojos. Rasgados, amarillos, brillantes.

Un basilisco.

Inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Está en su naturaleza: obedecer a cualquier hombre que pueda hablar con ellas. Es algo increíble y maravilloso, la naturaleza de las serpientes. Si uno de aquellos animales quisiera dominarlo a él, se dejaría con gusto.

-_Quiero que te vayas de aquí, lejos de este pueblo. Consíguete otro para matar a sus habitantes por las noches, pero no este. Cada persona que matas, es sangre mágica derramada. Busca uno muggle_-ordena.

Vuelve a inclinar la cabeza, obediente. Da la vuelta y se aleja. Salazar le mira maravillado hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad. Espera unos minutos más, escuchando el deslizar del cuerpo del animal, como si fuese la música más preciosa del mundo. Cuando también este se vuelve lejano e inaudible, el joven da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos, en dirección Hogsmeade.

Sigue el camino hasta que se convierte en la calle principal que divide los conjuntos de precarias casas. Los magos y brujas que viven allí se asoman por las puertas y ventanas. Todos lo observan en silencio.

-Se ha ido-declara Salazar en voz alta, para que todos lo oigan.

Los gritos y aplausos estallan ruidosamente. La gente sonríe y se abraza entre ella. Muchos se acercan al joven viajero para agradecerle en persona. Él les devuelve los saludos con indiferencia.

Un grupo hombres lo mira desde las sombras. Hablan entre ellos en leves murmullos. Un par asienten y un tercero se acerca a Salazar.

-Domador de Serpientes-lo llama, para captar su atención ante el resto de los reunidos-. Te ofrezco mi taberna, si aún no tienes dónde pasar a noche.

El joven mago asiente y lo sigue, ignorando a todos aquellos que aún le dan palmadas en la espalda y palabras de agradecimiento.


	3. Conspiración

**Conspiración**

-Es una bestia-susurra el dueño de la taberna-. Debemos matarlo. Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunta un anciano, su tono tan bajo como el de su vecino-. Si no fuese por él, el monstruo seguiría acechando cada noche y matando a nuestra gente.

-Mejor uno que un ejército-sugiere otro de los hombres en tono misterioso.

Todos los que están sentados en la mesa, lo observan. Se encuentran en una de las casas del pueblo y se han reunido todos los jefes de familia que se han quedado impactados con lo que han visto esa noche.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dexter?-inquiere el tabernero después de un rato, preguntando lo que todos tenían en mente.

-Solo piénsenlo-dice el hombre llamado Dexter-. Un basilisco es una bestia asesina. Y ese hombre puede controlarlos.

-Por eso estamos aquí-le suelta otro con cansancio-. No veo tu novedad.

-Solo digo-sigue Dexter, un poco molesto por la interrupción-, que si puede controlar a uno, puede controlarlos a todos. Imagínenlo. Que el hombre quiera controlar a todas las serpientes. Sería invencible, un peligro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-se escandaliza una de las mujeres-. Él nos ayudó. Podría, como bien dices, haber mandado a la serpiente a matarnos. Pero se deshizo de ella. ¿No lo ves? Es una buena persona.

Algunos asienten en señal de acuerdo.

-Qué ingenua eres, Arya-dice Dexter-. El muchacho es muy joven aún. No puedes decir si es bueno o malo. Quizá sea bueno ahora, pero cuando descubra las dimensiones de su poder, lo segará la ambición. Está en la naturaleza humana. Y para ese entonces, será ya muy tarde. Nadie podrá detenerlo.

Esta vez, son aún más los que asienten. Casi la mayoría.

-¿Sugieres, entonces, que lo matemos por si _en algún momento_ se vuelve malo?-resume Arya-. Matemos a tus hijos, entonces. Tienen diez y siete años, ¿no? Son almas inocentes, pero como tú lo ves, podrían ser unos asesinos cuando crezcan.

-¡No digas tonterías, mujer!-exclama el dueño de la taberna-. Sus hijos no tienen tanto poder. No podrían hacer esas barbaridades.

El resto vuelve a asentir. Arya se para y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir añade:

-¿No se dan cuenta? Ese es exactamente el motivo por el que los muggles quieren exterminarnos. ¿Acaso no les están dando la razón con estos argumentos? ¿No ven que se aplican a nosotros también?

Cierra con un portazo lleno de dignidad. Los magos y brujas que se han reunido se miran entre ellos unos segundos. Reina un silencio incómodo, lleno de preguntas.

-Bueno-Dexter rompe con el silencio-. ¿Vamos a ello?

Algunos asienten. Otros prefieren volver a sus casas y quedarse con la consciencia tranquila. A unos pocos, las palabras de Arya les siguen sonando en su mente.


	4. Ataque nocturno

**Ataque nocturno**

Las siluetas de un grupo de hombres y mujeres se deslizan por la oscuridad. Se mueven en silencio y con agilidad. Movimientos suaves pero rápidos. El tabernero abre la puerta de su taberna con la varita y una palabra mágica. Las seis personas entran con sigilo al sitio. Allí, como en el exterior, reina la negrura. Caminan silenciosamente, ninguno quiere advertir al invitado de que han entrado. El dueño del local es el primero, pues conoce de memoria el territorio y se mueve en la oscuridad como si fuese de día. Guía al resto hacia las escaleras, dispuestos a subir al segundo piso y terminar con el asunto. Cuando pone un pie en el primer escalón, un resplandor llega desde su espalda.

Todos se voltean de golpe.

Allí, sentado en una silla de madera cerca de la precaria barra, se encuentra el joven mago, el Domador de Serpientes. Han pasado por su lado sin darse cuenta. Algunos comienzan a temblar. Eso provocan la expresión furiosa de su rostro y el poder reflejado en sus rasgados ojos.

-¿Seis contra uno?-susurra Salazar-. Qué deshonesto, ¿no creen?

-Todo sea por el bien de nuestra gente-dice Dexter, varita en mano-. Despídete, bestia.

-Estoy temblando de miedo-ironiza el joven, sin alterar siquiera la voz.

-Deberías-responde el otro, y se prepara para lanzar el primer hechizo.

La varita de Dexter no llega a ejecutar encantamiento alguno, ya que sale volando por los aires. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar a ningún otro, Salazar sigue con el ataque. Paraliza a dos, desmaya al resto. El tabernero, el único que sigue en pie y con la varita en alto, se enfrenta a él. Logra tirarle un hechizo, pero Salazar lo desvía. Lo desarma a él también y le sonríe con malicia.

-Qué tontos son-susurra Salazar-. Habéis arruinado su única posibilidad de hacer amistades con alguien tan poderoso como yo. ¿Es que ninguno lo ve? Pude controlar a un basilisco, un asesino sediento de sangre. ¿Cómo creísteis, inútiles, que no podría deshacerme también de seis torpes humanos?

El tabernero está paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¿Cómo…?-masculla-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Salazar suelta una carcajada seca. Levanta un poco la barbilla, lleno de orgullo.

-No soy solamente un domador de serpientes-dice-. Hablar pársel es solo una de las muchas cualidades que poseo. Soy también un maestro de la legeremancia.

-¿Qué significa…?

-Ignorante-Salazar suelta un suspiro-. Significa que sé exactamente lo que estás pensando. Que supe exactamente lo que pensaste cuando me ofreciste dormir en tu taberna-lo mira a los ojos y ve su mente-. Sí-responde a una pregunta no formulada-. Soy prácticamente invencible. _¡Desmaius!_

El tabernero cae al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-Maravilloso.

La voz llega de detrás de Salazar, quien le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta. Se voltea con rapidez, alzando la varita y listo para atacar. Se encuentra con un muchacho, igual de joven que él. Melena rojiza y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. No lleva su varita y no parece querer atacarlo.

-¿Pársel? ¿Legeremancia?-inquiere el recién llegado-. Esos no son atributos muy comunes entre nuestra gente.

Sigue sonriendo y arece impresionado, por más que Salazar lo mire con frialdad e indiferencia.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta, lleno de desconfianza.

El otro joven da un paso adelante y extiende la mano.

-Godric Gryffindor-se presenta.

-Salazar Slytherin-estrecha su mano-. ¿Eres de aquí?

-No. Bueno, soy de un pequeño pueblo, perdido entre los valles ingleses. Pero viví muchos años en África, con mi familia. Recién ahora, con dieciocho años, he decidido volver a mi tierra-vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú? No pareces bien recibido en este pueblo. No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

Salazar niega con la cabeza.

-Estaba de camino-explica-. En realidad, soy de Norfolk. A diferencia de ti, que vienes de los valles, yo nací en los pantanos.

-¿Rodeado de serpientes? ¿Así aprendiste a comunicarte con ellas?

-La legua pársel, es un don. Se nace con él, no se adquiere-dice Salazar con solemnidad.

-Oh-Godric parece algo decepcionado-. ¿Y la legeremancia?-se apresura a preguntar-. ¿Puedes enseñármela?

-La legeremancia-sonríe Salazar, complacido por el interés del joven-, es un arte. Puedo enseñártela, sí. Pero no enseño a cualquiera. Conocimiento por conocimiento. ¿Qué me das tú a cambio?

-Me parece justo-asiente Godric-. Mi padre era un gran maestro. Tengo un extraordinario conocimiento de la magia. A muy pocos conocerás que puedan igualarme. A ninguno que pueda vencerme-asegura con convicción.

-De acuerdo-acepta Salazar. Quizá sea por la seguridad con la que habla, pero le parece intrigante saber cuánto de todo aquello es verdad-. Pero no aquí. No estaré ni un minuto más en este pueblo.

-Bien-dice Godric-. Dijiste que estabas de paso. ¿A dónde te diriges?

Salazar esboza una sonrisa que algunos catalogarían de traviesa, otros de malvada.

-A un bosque que está a unos kilómetros de aquí. Viven criaturas fantásticas en él. Centauros, thestrals, acromántulas; hay quienes dicen que incluso vive un dragón allí. Lo llaman el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a venir?

Lo pregunta, simplemente, para escuchar su tono de voz. Para saber si está tan emocionado y encantado como lo demuestra su mirada. Salazar sabe la respuesta antes de escucharla.

-Sí-dice Godric. Su tono sale algo más agudo, sin poder contener la emoción, tal y como Salazar esperaba-. ¡Vamos allá!


	5. La salvación de los pobres

**La salvación de los pobres**

_Año 986, Junio _

_Sur de Gales_

-No sé cómo podré agradecértelo, Helga-dice un hombre de ropas harapientas, con la boca llena y llenando la cuchara de más sopa de verduras.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Philip-responde la mujer que está del otro lado de la mesa-. Pero más vale que te apures, mi padre no debe tardar en llegar.

El hombre asiente, hace un esfuerzo por masticar más rápido y sigue embutiéndose la boca con más y más comida.

El golpe de una puerta al cerrarse se escucha a lo lejos. Helga pega un respingo.

-¡Rápido, rápido!-exclama en un susurro. Philip toma entre sus brazos todas las flautas de pan que puede-. Llévale a Rose y a William, que no han podido venir esta semana. ¡Y a Margaret!-llega a añadir, mientras el hombre sale por la puerta trasera y se pierde de vista.

Helga se deja caer en una silla, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad por lo cerca que estuvo su padre de descubrirla. Una elfina doméstica entra en ese momento a la cocina. A diferencia de Helga, que lleva un vestido amarillo claro y en perfecto estado, ella está vestida con un pedazo de tela atada como toga, y llena de parches.

-Ama Helga-la saluda, inclinando un poco la cabeza-. Su padre acaba de llegar. Y se pregunta dónde está usted…-se da cuenta del desorden que hay en la cocina-. ¡Ama Helga!-se escandaliza-. ¿Otra vez cocinando? ¿No se da cuenta que su padre nos mataría a ambas si se entera?-pregunta un tanto enojada, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la joven-. Vaya, vaya, a recibir a su padre. Gimel se hará cargo de esto.

Helga, que no ha tenido tiempo de decir una palabra, le sonríe en señal de agradecimiento.

-Como digas, Gimel-acepta sin reprochar. Se dirige a la puerta y añade, antes de salir:-, llévate todas las sobras. Y te prohíbo que hables de esto con mi padre.

Y ve, antes de subir por las escaleras, que en la cara de Gimel también hay una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Helga llega al salón y ve allí a su padre. Pero no está solo. Un joven, que debe de ser un par de años mayor que ella, lo acompaña. Están ambos sentados en los sillones, conversando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, padre-saluda Helga, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Helga, querida-responde su padre-. Al fin apareces. Esa manía tuya de no estar en la sala cuando llego-es un reproche en tono cariñoso. Señala a su invitado-. El joven, aquí presente, es Salazar Slytherin. Un viajero que huye de la quema de magos y brujas. Es encantador, lo conocí de camino a casa. Ella es mi hija, Helga.

Helga se vuelve a inclinar un poco para saludarlo.

-Es un placer, señor Slytherin-dice, con todos los modales de los que es capaz. Lo único que quiere es retirarse a su dormitorio. Desde hace cinco años que su padre no pierde oportunidad de invitar a un joven a casa. Lo único que quiere es casarla con alguien, por más que Helga le diga que no quiere esposo.

-El placer es mío, señorita Hufflepuff-responde él.

-Esperaba que pudieras enseñarle el pueblo-le pide su padre-. Yo estaré muy ocupado esta tarde, pero no hay nada como un paseo.

A Helga le gustaría decirle _que no, que no y que no_, que no tiene intenciones de salir a dar un paseo con nadie y, mucho menos, casarse con alguien.

-Sí, padre-dice, haciendo una nueva inclinación de cabeza-. Sería un honor pasear con el señor Slytherin.


	6. Paseo

**Paseo **

Helga camina en silencio, con el joven extranjero a su lado. De vez en cuando, tiene ganas de decir algo, pero no se le ocurre qué. El extraño tampoco habla mucho, así que ella prefiere respetar su silencio. Cuánto menos charla, menos posibilidades de casarse, piensa.

Caminan entre las casas de piedra, barro y madera. Es un pueblo muy pobre, a decir verdad. Todos están hasta los huesos. Helga resalta entre ellos, siendo una joven tan voluminosa, con ropas lujosas y en perfecto estado. A veces, se detesta por eso. Quizá sea por estos motivos por lo que no pierde oportunidad en ayudar a los pueblerinos. La mayoría le sonríen en cuanto la ven. Otros pocos, le dirigen miradas de odio.

-No sé cómo lo soportas-suelta Salazar de repente.

-¿El qué?-inquiere Helga, sin comprender.

-El vivir junto a un pueblo de muggles.

Ella se sorprende. Su padre no había mencionado que su invitado fuese un mago.

-No es tan malo, en realidad-dice ella con tranquilidad-. Los muggles son muy simpáticos.

-Cuando no intentan quemarte en una hoguera-la corrige él.

Helga sonríe un poco.

-No todos son así-dice-. Pero lo cierto es que nos tienen miedo. Y no los culpo. Hay algunos que utilizan su poder para ponerse sobre ellos.

-No veo qué tiene de malo-comenta Salazar. Helga alza las cejas, aunque trata de no ofenderlo-. No es que yo lo haga-se apresura a aclarar-. No perdería mi tiempo en atacar muggles. Prefiero utilizarlo con fines más… útiles.

-No se merecen que los ataquen-lo contradice Helga, sin poder contenerse-. Nadie se lo merece.

-Ellos no pensaron lo mismo cuando quemaban a mi madre-suelta Salazar. A Helga se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Sabe que debería decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Así que cambia el tema.

-¿Así que eres un viajero?

Salazar se aclara la garganta, quizá para que no se note en su voz que el tema anterior lo había afectado.

-Sí-responde-. No tengo hogar, ni destino.

Helga suelta un suspiro lleno de nostalgia.

-Daría cualquier cosa por salir de aquí-confiesa-. No me molestan los muggles, pero vivir encerrada es… horrible.

-Vete-sugiere Salazar, como si fuese algo sencillo.

-No puedo. No tengo a dónde ir, ni cómo llegar a ningún lado. Sin mi padre, no tengo ni un galeón, y no puedo hacer nada.

-Estás hablando como si fueses una inútil-dice Salazar-. Y estoy seguro de que no lo eres.

-Oh, no-Helga sonríe-. No lo soy. Soy una excelente cocinera. Conozco los mejores hechizos del mundo para la comida, y tengo unas recetas increíbles-su sonrisa se borra de su cara y baja un poco la cabeza-. Pero jamás podré hacer nada con eso. Mi padre no me permite hacer ninguna tarea de la casa, y nunca podré irme de aquí.

Salazar la observa por unos segundos, luego mira sus alrededores.

-Tengo un gran amigo, que también nació en un valle-dice-. Siguió a su familia a todos lados, hasta que decidió que él haría lo que quisiera. Ahora se encuentra en el único pueblo totalmente mágico de Gran Bretaña, tratando de hacer lo que más le gusta. ¿Por qué tú no podrías?

Helga esboza una sonrisa triste.

-Porque soy mujer-dice.

Él la mira sin comprender.

-Bueno, quizá no lo sepas-comenta-. Pero al menos en el mundo mágico, las mujeres ya se están ganando cierta independencia y respeto. Naturalmente, el estar rodeada de muggles te impide saberlo.

Hay un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Helga.

-¿Crees, entonces, que hay algún lugar donde yo podría encajar?-pregunta-. ¿Ser libre de mi padre y cocinar todo lo que quiera? ¿Crees que podría -la sola idea le hace sonreír- irme de aquí?

Salazar no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Te lo haré saber, si es que encuentro tu lugar en el mundo.

* * *

**N/A**:

¡Eso es todo por hoy! Nos vemos mañana con nuevos capítulos.  
Saludos, espero que te esté gustando :)


	7. La Reina

**La Reina**

_Año 987, Mayo_

_Oeste de Inglaterra_

Una larga fila se forma hasta la entrada el pequeño castillo de piedras. La joven, de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, los observa desde su ventana.

-No puedes irte ahora, Rowena-le dice su hermano, que se encuentra a sus espaldas-. Todos en este pueblo muggle tienen puestas sus esperanzas en ti. No puedes irte-le repite.

-La gente de este pueblo vivió bien antes de mi llegada, Rupert-lo contradice ella-. Sobrevivirán.

-Por favor, hermana, piensa un poco en ellos. Te han coronado su reina, han creído en ti ciegamente. No puedes dejarlos.

-Y sin embargo, me inclino a pensar que sí puedo-lo mira a los ojos, sonríe con tristeza-. Soy un águila, Rupert, no un árbol. Necesito volar de un lado a otro, y no puedo echar raíces en un solo sitio.

-Sí puedes. Y debes hacerlo-insiste él.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Me quedaré unos meses más. Hasta que todos los muggles de aquí resuelvan sus problemas. Luego me iré. Puedes venir conmigo, o quedarte.

Rupert la mira, desafiante.

-Si pudiera hacer magia, me quedaría y ocuparía tu lugar. No lo haría tan bien como tú, claro, que eres más inteligente que cualquiera, como nuestra amada madre, en paz descanse, se encargaba de recordarme cada día-dice con amargura-. Pero soy un sucio squib. Así que-suelta un largo suspiro- iré contigo.

-Bien.

-¿Y a dónde irás? ¿A otro pueblo muggle a curar sus males con tu magia y que te coronen su reina?-le espeta él de mala gana.

-Aún no lo sé. A donde nos lleve el viento.

Rowena pone la diadema sobre su cabeza y cierra los ojos. Murmura algo, levanta la varita. Su hermano da un paso atrás.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso en mi presencia?-quiere saber.

Ella no contesta hasta pasados unos minutos. Abre los ojos y vuelve a dejar la diadema sobre una mesa lisa y limpia.

-Lo tengo que hacer cada una hora. Y dado que vives conmigo, sí, debo hacerlo delante tuyo-le sonríe.

-¿Por qué cada una hora?

-Porque adquiero conocimientos nuevos todo el tiempo, y los deposito en ella constantemente. Es para no olvidar nada, que retenga todo.

-Entonces… ¿Es gracias a eso que eres tan sabia?-pregunta su hermano, intrigado. Generalmente, le aterra hablar de esos temas con ella, pero esa tarde, enojado por la decisión de su hermana, logra armarse de valor.

-No, querido hermano. Es gracias a mí que _ella_ contiene tanta sabiduría-lo corrige-. Adquiere todos mis conocimientos. Estar en mi cabeza la hace especial.

-Pero-continúa su hermano- en cabeza de otros… le otorgaría el equivalente a tu inteligencia.

-Así es-Rowena ensancha su sonrisa-. Es mi legado al mundo. Mi inteligencia.

* * *

**N/A**:

¡Hola!

Estimado **Tar Sulion**:

No has dado señales de vida. ¿Has recibido el regalo? ¿Te está gustando?

Te agradecería que dieras alguna señal en algún momento que puedas. Aunque sea chiquita, solo para saber que estás leyendo. Muchas gracias :)

Besos, y espero que lo disfrutes,

Ceci.


	8. Clases de duelo

**Clases de duelo**

_Año 987, Noviembre _

_Hogsmeade _

-Flexionen más las rodillas. Muy bien, así. Alcen la mano, como si tuviesen una varita en ella. No dobles tanto la muñeca, Frederick. Imagínense que tienen alguien delante, ¿bien?, mírenlo directo a los ojos. Excelente, Mackenzie.

Godric da las indicaciones y sonríe con orgullo cuando sus alumnos lo hacen correctamente. Se encuentran bajo un gran árbol, justo a unos metros de donde termina el pueblo. Algunos habitantes se han acercado a ver la clase.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy-las palabras del maestro son recibidas con quejas-. Nos veremos mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar.

Todos asienten pero, en vez de retirarse, se acercan más a él.

-Oye, Godric-lo llama uno de sus alumnos más jóvenes-. Me han contado que tú fuiste al Bosque Prohibido hace unos años, ¡y saliste vivo!

Hay exclamaciones de asombro.

-Es cierto, sí-reconoce el aludido-. Fui y, por supuesto, sobreviví, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Tú solo?-pregunta una niña de las que estaban observando la clase.

-No, claro. Fui con un gran amigo mío. Bueno-se corrige-, en ese momento no lo éramos tanto. Lo cierto es que nuestra amistad se forjó dentro del bosque, al tener que enfrentarnos a tantos peligros.

-¿Había centauros?

-¿Había hipogrifos?

-¿Y sirenas?

-Sí, sí y no-contesta Godric-. Aunque-añade, al ver la cara de tristeza del niño que había formulado la última pregunta-, cerca del bosque hay un gran lago. Y allí sí, vive gente del agua-el niño sonríe al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasó con tu amigo, Godric?-pregunta una mujer-. ¿Sobrevivió también o murió allí?

-Sobrevivió, por supuesto. Es un gran mago-asegura-. Quizá hayan oído hablar de él. Una vez, ahuyentó a un basilisco que acechaba nuestro pueblo. Es conocido como el Domador de Serpientes.

Los reunidos emiten un fuerte "oooh".

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?-pregunta la misma niña que antes.

-Lejos-dice Godric-. Muy lejos, viajando.

Recorre con la mirada a sus espectadores. Nota que algunos no tienen buena cara. Quizá los que mejor recuerden lo que pasó luego de que Salazar echó al basilisco. Pero Godric les ignora, como ha hecho durante años.

-De acuerdo-dice al fin-. Los de la siguiente clase, acérquense.

Le ha costado años, pero Godric al fin ha logrado lo que se proponía: abrir una academia de clases de duelo. Aunque lo que hace, no le parece suficiente. Él quiere más. Quiere enseñarles a todos aquellos que estén destinados a las grandes hazañas. Quiere crear héroes.


	9. Promesa

**Promesa**

_Año 992, Setiembre _

_Este de Inglaterra _

En los pantanos que rodean el pueblo de Norfolk, escondida entre los árboles, se encuentra una pequeña cabaña de rocas y techo de paja. Fue creada por un hombre perseverante años atrás, y ha pasado de generación en generación desde entonces.

Salazar lleva viviendo allí tres años. Y simplemente, lo detesta. Pero su padre está muriendo y necesita de sus cuidados. Es la única familia que le queda, por culpa de esos malditos muggles que asesinaron a su madre, despojándola previamente de su varita. Salazar está seguro de que, si no fuese porque le ganaban en cantidad y lograron sacarle la varita, su madre seguiría viva. _Injusticia_, suele decirse a sí mismo. Así es el mundo, siempre lo supo. Injusto.

Su padre lo mira desde la cama. Parece débil, apenas una sombra de lo que fue. Extiende una mano en dirección a su hijo y este se acerca, sabiendo lo que va a pasar a continuación. Hace tres años que está esperando este momento. Se preguntó mil veces cómo sería y qué tendría que hacer o decir. Ahora, le parece que está perfectamente preparado para enfrentarlo.

Se sienta junto a su padre y toma su mano. Lo mira a los ojos. Le sonríe con toda la dulzura que puede, aunque no es mucha.

-Salazar, mi hijo querido-susurra su padre. Él se inclina un poco hacia adelante, cuesta escucharlo bien-. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Tan orgulloso.

-Lo sé, padre-asegura Salazar-. Yo siento orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

-No-dice el anciano-. No he podido darte nada en esta vida, solo esta pocilga que llamamos hogar. Pero tú-esboza una débil sonrisa-, tú has logrado grandes cosas. Y lograrás mejores. Si de algo tengo certeza, es de eso. Serás grandioso.

Salazar siente un nudo en la garganta. Se esfuerza por no llorar.

-Ahora-continúa su padre-, quiero que me escuches con atención. Tienes una inteligencia y una capacidad mayores a las de la mayoría de los magos de tu edad. No desperdicies toda tu sabiduría. No dejes que muera contigo. Que sea eterna, que viva por siempre.

-No lo comprendo, padre-admite Salazar.

-Debes pasársela a otros. Debes enseñar todo lo que sabes-explica su padre-. Y que tus alumnos se transformen en maestros y se lo enseñen a otros. Que tu sabiduría sea eterna-repite.

-De acuerdo…-asiente el joven, sin estar muy seguro.

-Promételo-insiste-. Prométeme que no permitirás que tus talentos mueran contigo. Prométeme que no sabes todo lo que sabes en vano.

Su padre comienza a cerrar los ojos, vencido por el cansancio. Quizá sea la última vez. Quizá sean sus últimas palabras.

Salazar sabe que no tiene opción.

-Lo prometo.

La sombra de una última sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de su padre, antes de dejarse llevar hacia el eterno silencio.

Salazar llora sobre su pecho, como un niño pequeño. Cava una tumba, con magia, como a su padre le habría gustado. Honrando todo su poder. Lo entierra en ella y decide que no puede pasar ni un minuto más en aquella cabaña. El silencio y la soledad lo destrozan.

Piensa en la última promesa que pudo hacerle a su padre. Y sabe que solo conoce a una persona que puede ayudarlo a cumplirla. Toma las pocas pertenencias que conserva –incluyendo los dos elfos domésticos de su padre- y comienza el largo viaje hasta Hogsmeade.


	10. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

_Año 992, Diciembre _

_Hogsmeade_

Godric se encuentra en su pequeña academia, enseñando a un grupo de niños pequeños a evadir hechizos. La mayoría aún no ha recibido su varita, y los pocos que la tienen jamás han logrado usarla. Su maestro les insiste que se requiere paciencia.

Ha comprado un local, cinco años atrás. Es solo un salón y no entran muchas personas en él. Pero lo utiliza únicamente cuando llueve en el pueblo. Ese es el caso en esos momentos.

La puerta se abre de golpe y solo se ve la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado. Algunos niños gritan del susto y dos niñas de apresuran a abrazarse, temblando de miedo. Cuando el hombre da un paso delante, su rostro queda iluminado por las velas.

-¡Salazar Slytherin!-exclama el maestro, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Godric Gryffindor-responde este, inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de saludo. Parece un hombre frío, pero cuando Godric se acerca a él para rodearlo con sus brazos, el recién llegado le devuelve el abrazo.

-¡Tantos años! ¡Y cuántas cosas han pasado desde entonces!-el maestro lo mira a la cara unos segundos-. ¡Pero si sigues igual!-parece no poder contener su emoción-. Pasa, pasa. Y ponte cómodo. La clase ya está por terminar.

Salazar se queda en un rincón mientras los niños siguen lanzando hechizos imaginarios. De vez en cuando, recibe una mirada asustada de alguno de ellos. Cuando los alumnos comienzan a retirarse, Godric se acerca a él.

-Tenía entendido que jamás volverías a este pueblo-recuerda.

-Así es-responde Salazar-. Pero es un asunto de fuerza mayor.

-¿Y de qué se trata, si es que puedo saberlo?-inquiere su amigo.

-Verás, en realidad, he venido a buscarte.

Godric sonríe con incredulidad.

-Me siento halagado-ironiza, convencido de que eso no es todo, pero sin querer presionarlo para que diga más.

-He venido a ofrecerme como maestro para tu academia-explica Salazar.

Sus palabras son recibidas con asombro. Godric levanta ambas cejas.

-¿Hablas enserio?-quiere asegurarse.

-Jamás he hablado más enserio en mi vida-asegura el otro-. Quiero enseñar. Y no se me ha ocurrido mejor lugar que junto a ti para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-dice el maestro-. Bien…-lo piensa unos segundos y sonríe-. En realidad, has llegado justo a tiempo.

Como no da más explicaciones, Salazar se ve obligado a preguntar:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Godric sigue sonriendo cuando responde.

-Bueno…-hace una pausa, para aumentar el suspenso-. Estoy pensando en formar una escuela de magia. Sí, ya me cansé de dar clases bajo un árbol. Quiero hacer algo a lo grande. Entrenar profesores y así tener muchos alumnos. Pero claro-suspira-, un hombre solo no puede levantar un castillo, ¿verdad?

-¿Un castillo?-repite Salazar.

-Sí, uno gigante-dice Godric con tono soñador-. Quiero tener cientos y cientos de alumnos. Quiero que sea la escuela de magia más conocida de todos los tiempos. Quiero enseñar a lo grande.


	11. Mujer misteriosa

**Mujer misteriosa**

_Año 993, Marzo_

_Hogsmeade_

-Buenos días, Dawen.

-Buenos días, Godric-responde el tabernero-. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Lo mismo-asiente el hombre, sentándose en una silla de madera, cerca del dueño-. Pero dame dos: una para llevar.

-Tu amigo aún no se anima a venir, ¿eh?-ríe Dawen, sirviendo otra jarra de una amarga cerveza casera.

-Yo no diría que no se anima, Dawen. Eso sería tratarlo de cobarde y, te lo aseguro, si hay algo que Salazar no es, es cobarde-toma un trago de la jarra que el tabernero acaba de llevarle-. Pero siendo honestos, le cuesta confiar en ti. Sobre todo después de que intentaste matarle.

Dawen suelta una risa seca.

-Rencoroso, ¿eh?

-No olvida fácilmente, es verdad.

Godric recorre con la mirada la taberna. En una esquina, hay una mujer que no reconoce. Lleva una corona puesta. Hace una señal con su cabeza para indicársela a Dawen.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta-. ¿Una reina?

El tabernero se encoje de hombros.

-Llegó, me pidió un pedazo de pan y se ha pasado sentada allí toda la mañana. La verdad –agrega-, es bastante arisca.

El maestro asiente con una sonrisa. Le encantan los retos. Se levanta de su silla, en silencio, y se sienta junto a la mujer. Esta lo mira con estudiada indiferencia.

-Disculpe si la molesto, señorita-pide Godric con toda la educación de la que es capaz, haciendo una leve reverencia desde su asiento-. ¿O debería llamarla 'mi reina'?-sugiere con tono casual.

La mujer sonríe un poco.

-No-responde en tono cortés-. No formo parte de la realeza, caballero. Así que si ha venido a sentarse junto a mí por eso, ya puede retirarse.

Pero Godric no se mueve del lugar, sino que se recuesta un poco más en la silla, indicando que no piensa irse.

-¿Puede decirme, entonces, por qué lleva esa hermosa corona en la cabeza, señorita?-quiere saber.

La mujer parece pensárselo unos segundos.

-No-responde al fin, con una sonrisa misteriosa-. En primer lugar, porque no es una corona. Es una diadema. Y en segundo lugar-se inclina un poco hacia adelante y adquiere un tono confidencial; él también se acerca-, si le cuento la verdad sobre ella, querrá quitármela.

Godric asiente y no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-acepta-. Pero que me diga eso, solo me dan más ganas de quitársela, señorita. Me está dejando con la intriga. ¿Qué hay peor que eso para el hombre?

-La ignorancia-responde la mujer. Se levanta de su asiento y lo mira a los ojos; le brilla la mirada-. La cual, en este caso, también padece.

Y sin más, se retira de la taberna.


	12. El secreto revelado

**El secreto revelado**

En cuanto la mujer sale de la taberna, Godric se levanta de su silla. La sigue, sin dudarlo siquiera. Sale también él del local y mira a ambos lados. La mujer ha tomado el camino principal, que lleva a las afueras del pueblo.

-¡Oiga, señorita!

La mujer se voltea y sonríe al ver de quién se trata.

-Usted jamás se rinde, ¿verdad, caballero?

-Jamás-asiente Godric-. ¿Ya se marchaba de Hogsmeade?

-No-responde ella-. Estoy buscando un lugar para pasar la noche.

-Puede quedarse en mi casa-se apresura a ofrecer Godric-. Prometo no robar su diadema. O, al menos, intentarlo.

-Estaría encantada, caballero-asegura la mujer-. El inconveniente es que no soy solo yo. A las afueras del pueblo, en nuestro campamento, me esperan mi hermano y mi elfo doméstico. Y no quiero ser una carga para usted.

-No lo es, para nada-Godric retoma el paso-. Permítame ofrecerle mi humilde hogar. Hay espacio para todos, se lo prometo.

La mujer finalmente se rinde, asiente y le sigue el paso.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre, señorita?-quiere saber Godric.

-Soy Rowena Ravenclaw. Y en el campamento estarán mi hermano Rupert y Rody, el elfo doméstico. ¿Quién es usted, caballero?

-Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor-se presenta él-. Y soy maestro, aquí en Hogsmeade.

-Maestro-repite ella, sorprendida-. No hay más noble tarea para los hombres que esa, ¿no cree?

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Es usted maestra?

Ella se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, ¡qué escandalo sería!-exclama-. Una mujer, ¡trabajando! No, claro que no.

Ahora es Godric quien se sorprende.

-Pero, señorita, si aquí todas las mujeres trabajan-le cuenta-. ¿En qué clase de pueblos ha vivido usted?

-En pueblos muggles, por supuesto-dice ella, algo ofendida-. ¿No es este el único pueblo puramente mágico de los alrededores?

-Pues sí-admite Godric-. Pero quizá venía de lejos. No es costumbre entre los magos y brujas hacer tales diferencias de género. Hace años se han terminado.

Rowena parece impresionada, casi alegre.

-Entonces sería maravilloso conseguir un trabajo por aquí-reconoce-. Dígame, ¿de qué trabajan los pueblerinos?

-Eso depende de sus talentos. ¿Tiene usted alguno, señorita Ravenclaw?

Ella mira a lo lejos, duda, se debate y, finalmente, lo admite.

-Sí, en realidad-señala su diadema-. Tiene que ver con esto, que tanto lo intriga.

Godric escucha atentamente, sin querer perderse palabra.

-Cuénteme-le pide-. Sería un honor para mí conservar su secreto. Y aconsejarla luego para que pueda trabajar.

-Bien… Esta diadema, contiene toda mi inteligencia. Que no es poca, debo agregar-confiesa Rowena-. Años y años dedicados a los estudios. Tanto de la magia, como de temas muggles. Sé tantos hechizos como pueda imaginar, quizá más, muchos hay de mi propia invención. Conozco de geografía y matemática, al menos, todo lo descubierto hasta ahora. No conocerá a nadie, le aseguro, que me venza en sabiduría. ¿Se le ocurre algún trabajo para mí?

Godric no emite palabra alguna. En realidad, se le ocurre el trabajo perfecto.


	13. Tercer miembro

**Tercer miembro**

Godric acompaña a su nueva invitada hasta las afueras del pueblo. Allí, en un pequeño campamento, se encuentra un hombre joven tratando de prender un fuego, sentado en el suelo. Raspa una piedra contra la otra.

-¿Por qué no usa magia?-pregunta Godric mientras se aproximan.

Rowena suelta un lento suspiro y niega un poco con la cabeza.

-Es squib-responde en un susurro.

Godric alza ambas cejas. Sabía que últimamente había más squibs, pero jamás había visto uno. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía tratarlo como a una persona más.

-¡Rupert!-lo llamó Rowena. Su hermano levantó la cabeza y sonríe. Se fija luego en el hombre que la acompaña, y a este lo mira con desconfianza.

-¿Con quién has venido?-quiere saber, al tiempo que se pone de pie.

-Rupert, él es Godric Gryffindor-lo presenta-. Es maestro en el pueblo, y nos dejará quedarnos en su casa.

Godric extiende la mano, pero Rupert simplemente sigue mirándolo inseguro.

-No lo necesitamos, gracias-espeta-. Podemos quedarnos aquí, estamos bien.

-No lo estamos-niega Rowena-. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse: ya conseguí trabajo. Dentro de poco, tendremos nuestra propia casa.

-¡¿Qué conseguiste qué?!-exclama su hermano, sin poder creerlo.

-Trabajo-sonríe Rowena, alzando el mentón con orgullo-. Godric me lo ofreció.

Este se siente con la obligación de dar una explicación.

-Estamos comenzando a armar un colegio, con un amigo-aclara-. Pero eso de buscarse una casa, no será necesario. Haremos un castillo, donde podamos dar clases, y vivir allí. Será enorme. Vendrán alumnos de todas partes del mundo a aprender allí-Godric adopta una sonrisa soñadora. Rupert todavía parece no fiarse de él.

-Tu haz lo que quieras-le dice su hermana-. Yo me iré con él. No hay mayor don para la humanidad que la inteligencia, y cuando uno la posé, tiene la obligación moral de pasarla a las nuevas generaciones-afirma con vehemencia.

Rupert suspira resignado.

-De acuerdo-acepta, encogiéndose se hombros. Sabe que no tiene opción.

Godric hace levitar las cosas de sus nuevos huéspedes hasta su casa. Abre la puerta y ve a Salazar sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Tengo buenas noticias!-exclama Godric con entusiasmo.

-¿Has traído mi cerveza?-pregunta su amigo, aunque ya sabe la respuesta a juzgar por sus manos vacías.

-Oh, no-dice el otro. Aquella mañana, sentado en la taberna, le suena ya muy lejana-. Pero esto es mejor-asegura. Salazar frunce el ceño, con un gesto de aburrimiento-. ¡He hallado al tercer maestro!

Hace una seña y dos cabezas se asoman por la puerta abierta. Salazar se sorprende. Se levanta de su silla, se encamina hacia los recién llegados y le tiende la mano al joven hombre.

-Soy Salazar Slytherin-se presenta-. También seré maestro. ¿Quién eres tú y con qué habilidad nos sorprenderás?

-Soy Rupert Ravenclaw-dice él-. Pero no seré yo el maestro.

Salazar mira a Godric un minuto, confundido. Luego ata cabos y mira a la mujer que los acompaña, con una ceja alzada.

-Rowena Ravenclaw-sonríe esta, estrechando su mano-. Y le aseguro que lo sorprenderé con mis habilidades más de lo que cree posible.

-Considero de por sí la ambición una grata cualidad-concede él.

-Yo no-reconoce Rowena-. Pero verá que no es ambición lo que me hace pronunciar estas palabras. No poseo arrogancia, sino conocimientos de lo que soy capaz.

-En todo caso, espero ver pronto que sus palabras no son falacias-asegura Salazar.

-Lo verá, no tenga duda.

-¡Bien, bien!-exclama Godric, viendo con satisfacción que su nueva maestra es aceptada por su amigo-. De acuerdo. Antes de empezar, debemos dejar claras algunas cosas.

-Adelante-acepta Rowena. Los cuatro toman asiento alrededor de la mesa, mientras Rody, el elfo doméstico, se para junto a su ama, aguardando una orden.

-Necesitamos un lugar para armar el castillo-comienza a enumerar Godric.

-Hay un descampado cerca de aquí, según tengo entendido-comenta Rowena-. Tuve sueño hace poco con ese lugar. Yo iba caminando por una pradera y se me cruzaba un cerdo verrugoso y…-al ver las caras de sus acompañantes, se calla-. Sí, claro, nada importante… Está en un acantilado, entre un lago y un bosque.

Godric y Salazar intercambian una mirada.

-El bosque es muy peligroso, lleno de criaturas indomables-dice el primero.

-Sería arriesgado habitar sus alrededores-añade el otro.

-Y hay una aldea muggle cerca de aquí, podrían encontrarlo-interviene Rupert.

-Tonterías, tonterías-asegura Rowena-. Puedo hacer perfectamente un hechizo repelente para muggles. Y no hay animal ni criatura que no puedan domesticar tres grandes magos…

-Cuatro-la corrige Salazar.

-Tres-vuelve a decir ella-. Mi hermano es squib.

Salazar automáticamente se aleja de él. Es una reacción inconsciente y se arrepiente enseguida, pues la mujer lo mira con muy mala cara.

-Lo siento-se apresura a decir, recomponiendo la compostura-. Tengo un asunto muy personal con los muggles.

-Pero mi hermano no es muggle-señala ella-. Es squib. Tiene sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas, tanto como yo. Simplemente no puede manifestarla.

-Pero eso… eso significa que hubo algún muggle en su familia, ¿no es así?-inquiere Salazar.

-Muy lejano, quizá-Rowena se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia-. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso? Porque si lo hay, no tenemos problema en seguir nuestro viaje y…

-¡No!-la interrumpe Godric-. No hay ningún problema. ¿Verdad, Salazar?

El aludido tarda unos segundos en contestar y, cuando lo hace, su tono es más frío y distante que antes.

-Para nada.

-De acuerdo-dice Godric con tono apaciguador-. Tú, Rupert, ¿puedes hacer algo para ayudarnos?

-A falta de sus habilidades mágicas-responde Rowena por él-, ha aprendido a hacer todas las tareas de la casa. Puede ayudar con eso. Y también pongo a nuestro servicio a mi elfo doméstico.

-Tengo dos elfos domésticos, Snem y Thoe, que también ayudarán-agrega Salazar.

-Bien-el entusiasmo de Godric crece a medida que sigue la conversación-. Se ocuparán de la limpieza y de la comida…

-Rupert no sabe cocinar-lo corta Rowena-. Y tampoco Rody. Nunca nos hizo falta. Siempre tuvimos cocinera.

-Tampoco mis elfos saben-dice Salazar-. Mi padre era muy quisquilloso con la comida: solo pan y sopa.

-Oh-suelta Godric, pero su entusiasmo no disminuye. Al contrario: parece emocionado por su primer inconveniente-. Bueno, necesitaremos algún cocinero… Dawen, el tabernero, quizá…

-Antes muerto-se niega Salazar.

-Propone tú una solución, entonces-invita su amigo.

Salazar se lo piensa con cuidado y, poco a poco, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Tú déjamelo a mí.


	14. Una carta del pasado

**Una carta del pasado**

_Año 993, Abril_

_Sur de Gales_

Cae la tarde en los amplios valles galeses. Helga prepara una ensalada simple y rápida. No tiene mucho tiempo antes de que su padre llegue a casa. Margaret la observa en silencio, alcanzándole algún ingrediente de vez en cuando.

-Mi padre no tarda-dice Helga preocupada, notando que el cielo es cada vez más rojizo. Hecha condimentos con rapidez y destreza.

-Señora Helga, es usted tan amable-murmura su acompañante en tono lastimero-. Por nada del mundo querría que se metiese en problemas por mi culpa. Pero es que el pequeño Natt no come desde hace dos días. Si lo viera, ¡está de los huesos!

-Dale esto, entonces. Verás cómo lo anima-promete la cocinera.

No menciona que la receta es mágica –y de su propia invención- y que le quitará el hambre por dos días más.

Le entrega el cuenco de madera en las manos y Margaret hace leves reverencias.

-Gracias, señora, gracias. Es usted tan gentil.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Margaret. Pero ahora vete-se apresura a pedir Helga-. Mi padre llegará en cualquier momento.

Margaret asiente y sale por la puerta de servicio, sin dejar de repetir palabras de agradecimiento. Helga se dirige a la sala y se sienta en una silla, a la espera de su padre.

-¡Ama Helga!-Gimel, la elfina doméstica, entra por la puerta en ese momento-. Ama Helga, al fin Gimel la encuentra. Gimel tenía miedo de encontrarse primero con el Señor, porque debería darle la carta a él, pero va dirigida al ama Helga y Gimel cree que debería dársela primero a ella. Pero el Señor obligaría a Gimel a dársela a él y entonces Gimel…

-Gimel, tranquila-ordena Helga en un tono suave, casi cariñoso-. Dime, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De la carta, ama Helga, que ha llegado en lechuza hace diez minutos.

Gimel extiende su mano y se la da. Helga la toma, un tanto sorprendida. Normalmente, es su padre quien recibe correo. A ella no suele escribirle nadie.

_Estimada señorita Hufflepuff:_

_Lamento molestarla, si es que le molesto. Me contacto con usted porque tengo el honor de anunciarle que, finalmente, he encontrado el trabajo perfecto para usted, tal y como lo hablamos aquella tarde de paseo hace ya tanto tiempo. Me comentó entonces que era una excelente cocinera, y que nada le gustaría más que alejarse de su casa y hacerse independiente trabajando en la cocina. Pues bien, si aún es así, le tengo una oferta que no puede perderse. _

_Yo, junto con dos socios, estamos comenzando a armar un colegio de magia. Estamos planeando a lo grande y, si todo sale según nuestros planes, vendrán magos y brujas de todo el mundo a estudiar aquí. Entenderá que, en ese caso, necesitaremos una gran cocinera que pueda alimentarnos a todos. Por supuesto que el trabajo sería remunerado, y no tendría que preocuparse por encontrar dónde vivir, pues el castillo tendrá lugar para todos. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Acepta el reto?_

_Sí es así, la espero en Hogsmeade cuanto antes. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo. Estoy seguro de que encontrará aquí su lugar en el mundo, tal y como deseaba en aquel entonces. _

_Mis más cordiales saludos y respetos, con el deseo de verla pronto,_

_Salazar Slytherin._

Helga la lee una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta, la lee en voz alta. La embarga la emoción.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Gimel?-pregunta emocionada-. ¡Trabajar! ¡Cocinando!

La elfina, en cambio, tiene un aspecto nauseabundo. Parece a punto de desmayarse.

-Pero, ama Helga, ¿cómo se le ocurren esas cosas?-inquiere, en un tono estrangulado-. ¿Se da cuenta de que el Señor jamás la dejará irse? Ama Helga, por favor, entre en razón.

-No puedo, Gimel-sonríe, le brillan los ojos, abraza la carta-. Pero en algo tienes razón: papá jamás me dejará. Debo irme, antes de que se entere.

Se levanta de un salto y camina de un lado al otro.

-No llevaré nada: así viajaré más rápido. Ya me compraré todo lo que necesite allí. ¡Con mi sueldo!-suelta un grito de entusiasmo-. Me voy, sí. Con una capa, y nada más. Bien…

Gimel la sigue de un lado para otro. Helga se arma un bolso con dos capas finas y se pone una más gruesa sobre los hombros. Varita en mano y lista para irse.

-¿Y qué hará, ama Helga, cuando su padre vaya a buscarla?-quiere saber Gimel.

-No irá, ¡jamás sabrá dónde estoy!

-¿Y si le pregunta a Gimel, ama Helga? ¡Gimel no puede mentirle a su Señor!-solloza.

-Te prohíbo que le digas una palabra sobre esto a mi padre, ¿entendiste?-le ordena.

-Pero, ¿qué hará Gimel cuando el Señor le obligue a hablar? ¡Gimel se volverá loca!-la elfina se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza. Las lágrimas ya asoman en sus enormes ojos grises.

-Tienes razón, Gimel-concede Helga-. No puedo hacerte esto-lo piensa unos segundos, evalúa y decide-. Tendrás que venir conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ama Helga, Gimel no puede. Gimel no puede abandonar a su Señor, ama Helga. ¿Qué hará el Señor sin Gimel? No puede, Gimel no puede.

-Sí puedes, Gimel-la contradice Helga-. Y lo harás.

Llega a sus oídos el ruido de los caballos acercándose desde lejos.

-¡Es él!-exclama Helga-. Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo. Si nos quedamos, seguro se lo sueltas. ¡Rápido! Por la puerta de servicio.

Entre lamentos y sollozos, Gimel sigue a su ama hasta la cocina, para salir por la puerta de atrás. Helga hecha un último vistazo a su cocina. Ese lugar que ha sido un refugio para ella y el único lugar donde alguna vez se sintió feliz. Decide que debe llevarse algo de allí, para que una parte de su amada cocina vaya con ella. Toma entre sus manos lo primero que encuentra sobre la mesada y sale corriendo seguida de Gimel, mientras escuchan abrirse la puerta principal.

Corren por la pradera desierta, mientras Helga sostiene en su mano izquierda una hermosa copa de oro.


	15. La cuarta pieza

**La cuarta pieza**

_Año 993, Mayo_

_Hogsmeade_

A lo lejos se divisa el resplandor del pueblo. Resalta mucho en aquella noche oscura y nublada. Helga sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Ves? Ya estamos llegando, te lo dije.

-Ama Helga, por favor-ruega Gimel, casi sin aliento-. Gimel no puede dar un paso más, necesita descansar.

-No digas pavadas, Gimel, ¡si ya llegamos!-la anima ella.

-Ama Helga-murmulla la elfina, dando pasos cada vez más pequeños mientras su ama camina con más entusiasmo. Sin poder mover un pie, para en seco.

-Vamos, Gimel, continúa-le ordena Helga. La elfina da débiles pasos, sabiendo que debe seguir las órdenes de su ama-. Podrás descansar en cuanto lleguemos.

Gimel comienza a sollozar, sin dejar de caminar. Un minuto después, Helga se apiada de ella. Hace algo que su padre jamás aprobaría: toma a la elfina entre sus brazos y la carga en dirección al pueblo.

-Esto no es necesario, ama Helga-asegura la criatura-. Gimel puede caminar sola, Gimel _debe_ hacerlo. Gimel está para servir al ama, el ama no debe…

-Yo decidiré qué debo y qué no debo hacer a partir de ahora, Gimel-la corta Helga-. Vine aquí para ser libre, y tú también puedes serlo. A partir de ahora eres mi empleada, no mi esclava.

Pero Gimel llora y patalea tanto a lo largo del camino, diciendo que la está insultando, rogándole que no lo haga y asegurando que será una deshonra para su familia si la pone en libertad, que Helga finalmente se rinde y le promete –varias veces- que puede seguir siendo su esclava.

-Oh, es usted tan buena, ama Helga, tan buena-lágrimas de felicidad asoman en los ojos de Gimel.

Ella suelta un largo suspiro y continúa su camino. Llegan al montoncito de casas que forman el pueblo y caminan entre ellas. Muchos la ven, impactados por la imagen de una mujer cargando a un elfo doméstico.

-Es rebajarse-escucha que le susurra una mujer a otra, que asiente en señal de acuerdo.

-Disculpe-Helga se acerca a un anciano que se encuentra sentado en la puerta de su casa. Este la mira sorprendido, y parece ofendido de que se haya atrevido a dirigirle la palabra-. ¿Sería usted tan amable de decirme dónde vive el señor Slytherin?

El hombre le devuelve una mirada tosca. Levanta abruptamente su mano y señala la casa más grande de la calle.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable-dice Helga._ Prefiero rebajarme a un elfo doméstico y no a los modales de estas personas_, añade para sí misma. Camina con el mentón erguido y llena de orgullo.

Toca la puerta de la casa indicada. Tras unos segundos, esta se abre. Hay ante ella un hombre de melena rojiza y poblada barba. Alza las cejas al ver que carga a su elfina, pero no hace ningún comentario sobre eso.

-¿Si? ¿En que la puedo ayudar, señorita?-quiere saber.

Helga le dirige una sonrisa al ver que es más educado que sus vecinos.

-Busco al señor Slytherin-explica ella-. ¿Se encuentra él aquí?

Convocado por su nombre, Salazar se asoma tras la puerta.

-¡Señorita Hufflepuff!-exclama con una sonrisa, que se enturbia un poco, casi en una mueca, cuando nota que lleva a Gimel entre los brazos-. Pero, ¿qué hace alguien de su clase cargando a su elfo doméstico?-inquiere con sorpresa.

-La pobrecilla no podía más-responde con sencillez-. ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Habrá algún lugar donde pueda ella descansar?-le pide al hombre que le abrió la puerta.

Este sale como de un trance, todavía mirando fijamente a la elfina.

-Eh… Sí, sí, claro. Adelante-la invita pasar haciendo una leve reverencia-. Por favor, siéntase como en su casa. Yo soy Godric Gryffindor, para servirle.

-Helga Hufflepuff-se presenta ella, respondiendo con una inclinación suave de cabeza y dejando a Gimel sobre una silla.

-Lo sé, lo sé-asiente Godric-. Salazar nos ha hablado mucho de usted, y de sus dotes culinarias.

-Pero si jamás ha probado bocado de mi comida-ríe Helga.

-Tengo fe en sus palabras, por supuesto-interviene Salazar-. Dijo usted que era una gran cocinera, y yo no puedo hacer más que creerle.

-Siéntase con la libertad de usar a los elfos domésticos que disponemos aquí para su servicio-continúa Godric con entusiasmo-. La ayudarán en la cocina y en lo que necesite.

-Excelente, gracias-responde ella.

-Deme un segundo-pide él-. ¡Rowena!-exclama-. ¡Ha llegado nuestra cocinera!

Por una escalera de piedra que hay al fondo del estar, baja una mujer. Lleva puesto un hermoso vestido verde oscuro y, sobre su delicado peinado, una bella corona.

Helga se vuelve a inclinar un poco.

-¿Es de la realeza?-pregunta tímidamente.

-Oh, no-contesta Godric-. Simplemente es una mujer de extrañas manías, pero descubrirá con el tiempo que es encantadora.

-Muchas gracias, Godric-sonríe la mujer, que ya ha llegado a su lado. Mira a Helga de arriba abajo y esboza una nueva sonrisa, más amable-. Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Soy Helga Hufflepuff-se presenta nuevamente.

-Qué bien, qué bien-dice Godric, sin poder contener su euforia. Parece sumamente emocionado-. Ya tenemos todo el personal necesario. ¡Podemos comenzar a construir el colegio!


	16. Los fundadores

**Los fundadores**

Año 993, Julio

Hogsmeade

La oscuridad lo cubre todo en el pequeño pueblito mágico. La luna se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, rodeada de estrellas. Rowena, Salazar y Godric se encuentran sentados en la mesa, cenando un guiso de carne con salsa de tomates, champiñones y hojas secas de mandrágora.

-Mmm-Godric cierra los ojos y sonríe-. Cada vez cocinas mejor, Helga.

-Muchas gracias, señor Gryffindor-responde ella complacida, parada junto a la mesa.

-Bueno, como os decía-continúa Rowena con la conversación iniciada antes de la cena-. Aquí están los planos para el castillo. Totalmente finalizados.

Godric y Slytherin los examinan con cuidado. Ambos parecen conformes.

-Solo veo un inconveniente-observa el segundo.

-¿Y cuál es?-quiere saber ella.

-No veo dónde están la mitad de las escaleras-señala con el dedo los entrepisos-. ¿Cómo se va del segundo piso al cuarto?-pregunta-. Y no hay espacio para agregar más escaleras…

-Eso no es necesario, Salazar-asegura Rowena-. Puedo hacer un encantamiento para que las escaleras cambien. Mira.

Hace un movimiento de varita. La imagen se mueve. Ahora un corredor queda sin escalera, pero otro del lado opuesto de la hoja acaba de conectarse.

Helga observa fascinada.

-Fantástico-admite Godric-. ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso con escaleras de piedra?

-Tú déjamelo a mí-afirma la mujer, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Está bien-Godric alza los planos-. ¡Está listo! Podemos empezar mañana mismo.

-Antes-interviene Salazar-. Creo que deberíamos aclarar algunos detalles.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-inquiere su amigo.

-El derecho de admisión.

Rowena y Godric intercambian una mirada sorprendida. Helga escucha con más atención.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?-pide Godric.

-Por supuesto-Salazar se aclara la garganta, como si fuese a dar un largo discurso. Pero solo dice unas pocas palabras-. No enseñaré a aquellos con sangre muggle.

Es tajante. Godric lo conoce hace años. Sabe que será imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo en un tema como ese.

Rowena, en cambio, se altera un poco.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-exclama-. ¡Son magos y brujas como nosotros! ¡Hacen magia, no son muggles!

-Tienen sangre muggle-responde Salazar con terquedad-. Su sangre está _sucia_.

-Salazar, ¡amigo mío!-Godric trata de volver a hacer la paz-. No es necesaria la agresión. No tenemos por qué discutir por esto. Hay una solución más fácil: -se encoge de hombros mientras lo dice- cada uno le enseñará a quien deseé.

Sus compañeros se lo quedan observando, como si no hubiesen captado el punto. Helga sigue observando en silencio. Siente cómo su ira crece de a poco.

-Mirad-sigue Godric-, yo también tengo una especificación para mis alumnos.

-Ah, ¿sí?-inquiere Rowena, al parecer ofendida porque nadie le ha avisado.

-Claro que sí-asiente él-. Estamos de acuerdo que cada uno tiene distintos estilos de enseñanza y sabiduría. Y eso requiere distintos estilos de alumnos. Bien, estos son mis requisitos: solo enseñaré a los valientes y leales. Ya sabéis-añade-, soy un duelista. Quiero magos y brujas que puedan lograr grandes hazañas.

-Pues entonces-decide Rowena, subiendo el tono de voz-, yo también quiero alumnos específicos. Quiero que sean inteligentes y creativos. Deben ser extremadamente capaces.

-Amigos míos-dice Salazar-. A mí también me gustaría poder encontrar alumnos audaces y ambiciosos, con la sangre más pura. Pero, ¿cómo lograréis saber quiénes poseen qué cualidades?

-Somos grandes magos-afirma Godric-. Lo lograremos. Ya pensaremos cómo.

-¿Y qué pasará con aquellos que no cumplan con ninguna de nuestras exigencias?-pregunta Rowena.

-Que consigan otro sitio dónde estudiar-responde Salazar.

-¡No!

Todos se voltean con rapidez, asustados. Desde que llegó unos meses atrás, Helga jamás ha levantado la voz.

-¿Disculpa, Helga?-se sorprende Godric-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Que me niego-dice la bruja, llena de rabia e impotencia-. Que no lo permitiré. Yo-se lleva un dedo al pecho para señalarse a sí misma-, yo les enseñaré a todos aquellos que no lleguen a su nivel-ironiza-. No necesito que sean inteligentes: estudiarán lo necesario, simplemente que no le teman al trabajo duro. Que no sean tan ambiciosos, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar lo que quieran; sino que actúen siempre impartiendo justicia. No necesitan ser valientes o lograr grandes hazañas. Pero sí, que sean leales, sobre todo a ellos mismos.

Lo dice todo de un tirón, apenas respirando. Es algo que se ha guardado siempre para ella. Esa impotencia de no poder ayudar a los que no tienen, a los que no son tan inteligentes o valientes como el resto.

-¿Cómo te…?-comienza Salazar, pero se ve interrumpido por Godric, que alza una mano para callarlo.

Helga no baja la mirada. Pero tiene mucho miedo. Sabe que la echarán y que tendrá que volver con su padre. ¿Qué dirá él cuando la vea? ¿La recibirá? ¿La castigará? No está segura de nada.

-Me parece bien, Helga-dice en cambio Godric-. Si quieres ser maestra tú también, no somos nadie para impedírtelo. Siéntate con nosotros, anda. Dime, ¿tienes más cualidades además de cocinar?

Helga está tan sorprendida como Salazar y Ravenclaw. Esta última, sin embargo, termina por esbozar una sonrisa.

-Soy buena con las plantas-admite, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-De acuerdo-Godric le pasa los planos-. Míralos, analízalos y dinos si tienes alguna reforma que hacerle.

-Bien…

Helga no puede creerlo. Está casi en shock. ¿Se ha vuelto una de las futuras maestras? ¿Ayudará a quienes han sido sus jefes por los últimos dos meses, a construir lo que seguramente será un enorme colegio de magia?

_Mi padre va a matarme cuando se entere._

Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en su padre. Porque esa noche, Helga se sienta junto a tres grandes magos. Analizan los planos de un gigantesco castillo. Propone poner la cocina justo debajo del comedor, para poder pasar la comida de un piso directo al otro –como lo hacían en su casa-, y todos parecen sorprendidos pero encantados con la propuesta.

Horas después, incluso Salazar se ha acostumbrado a la idea que sea una de los fundadores.

Helga se va a dormir esa noche con una sonrisa. _Mañana será un largo día_, piensa, antes de caer en sueños.


	17. Las Casas

**Las Casas**

-¡Buenos días!-exclama Godric con entusiasmo cuando ve entrar a Salazar en la sala. Ha sido el primero en levantarse y se siente lleno de energía para comenzar a construir el castillo.

-Hola-responde Salazar, bostezando.

-Vamos, vamos, come-lo apresura-. ¡Helga! ¡Rowena! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

La primera aparece, ya con su vestido puesto y una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Buen día!-exclama, igual de emocionada que su anfitrión. Este le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Come, come-le dice-. Que quiero irme ya a construir.

-Calma, hombre, calma-Rowena aparece en ese momento por las escaleras-. Primero debemos conseguir los materiales. Y luego cavar, por supuesto. La construcción no empezará hasta dentro de un par de semanas, por lo menos.

-Pues apuraos, entonces-insiste Godric-. Así nos sacamos eso de encima cuanto antes.

Rowena deja caer los planos sobre la mesa.

-Estaba pensando-comenta-, que no todas las torres deben ser usadas para los dormitorios. Y tampoco debe haber un dormitorio especial para nosotros.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunta Godric con prisa.

-Debe haber alguna torre para el arte de la astronomía, ¿no creen? Y nosotros deberíamos armar nuestras casas en el rincón del castillo que más queramos. Ahí dormirán nuestros alumnos.

Godric mira a Salazar, seguro de que va a protestar.

-¿Tú qué dices?

-Me parece una idea maravillosa-asegura este-. No me gustan para nada las alturas. Y, si me dejan elegir, quiero las mazmorras.

-También yo-se apresura a intervenir Helga-. Me gustaría que mi casa quedase cerca de la cocina.

-Bien, bien-Godric comienza a manipular los planos con la varita-. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Rowena?

-A mí, por el contrario, me encantan las alturas-asegura-. Así que, de ser posible, me gustaría conservar la torre.

-Sí-asintió él-. A mí también. Y si alguno de mis alumnos le teme a las alturas, pues que se enfrente a su miedo con valor-sonríe con orgullo.

-Deberíamos tener un escudo en cada casa-opina Salazar-. Para que los alumnos se sientan más identificados con su nuevo hogar.

-Me parece bien-asiente Helga-. Cada uno puede elegir un color y un objeto. ¿Qué opinan?

-Dos colores-dice Rowena-. Las buenas combinaciones aumentan la belleza.

-Entonces-decide Godric-, yo elegiré el rojo. No, mejor, escarlata-se corrige-. Sí, el color de la sangre que derraman los valientes. Y dorado. Me gusta lo brillante.

-¿Qué objeto elegirás?-quiere saber Helga.

Él se lo piensa unos segundos. Sonríe.

-Un león.

-Eso es un animal…-observa Salazar alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé, y ¿no es un animal maravilloso?-inquiere-. Tan feroz, tan temerario.

-Pues entonces, si podemos elegir animales, quiero un águila-se apresura a decir Rowena-. Y mis colores serán… el azul del cielo y…-alza la mirada-, y color bronce, como mi diadema.

-Yo quiero verde-comienza Salazar, recordando el color de los pantanos que fueron su hogar-, y el blanco, que representará la pureza de la sangre. Y mi animal será una serpiente.

-¿Y tú, Helga querida?-le pregunta Rowena.

Esta piensa durante un minuto.

-Serán el amarillo y el negro-decide-. El día y la noche. En señal de que en mi casa, aceptaremos a todos. No importan de dónde vengan.

No se le ocurre ningún animal. Recorre la casa con la mirada, en busca de algo. Ve desde allí la mesa de la cocina, donde descansa la copa de oro que trajo desde su casa. En ella, hay tallado un tejón, que forma parte del escudo de su familia.

-Y un tejón, ese será mi animal.

El resto asiente.

-Pues empecemos, entonces-sonríe Godric, caminando con entusiasmo hacia la puerta.


	18. Artes del cerdo

**Artes del cerdo**

_Año 993, Junio_

_Hogsmeade _

Tras un largo día de trabajo, colocando ladrillos y yendo de un lado para el otro, los dos magos y ambas brujas, llegan por fin a su hogar provisorio. Están agotados, pero felices: por fin han concretado las mazmorras. Los cuatro elfos domésticos que allí los esperan, se apresuran a atender a sus amos.

-¿_Grypuffslyclaw_?-pregunta Godric con una sonrisa.

-Ni loco-masculla Salazar, dejándose caer en una silla.

-No entiendo por qué no te gusta ninguno de los nombres que propongo-finge ofenderse su amigo.

-Porque son idiotas-responde con sencillez el otro.

Godric suelta una carcajada.

-Lo son, es verdad-admite-. Pero jamás se me han dado bien los juegos de palabras. Y dado que soy el único que propone, nuestro colegio se terminará llamando "Magia sobre algodones" o algo así.

Helga ríe. Luego se vuelve hacia Rowena y nota que hace rato que no habla. Parece concentrada.

-¿Estás bien, Rowena?-le pregunta.

Ella parece salir de los pensamientos en los que estaba inmersa.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí-dice, aún con aire pensativo-. Estoy bien.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido un nombre?-pregunta Salazar, y casi es un ruego. Si tiene que escuchar una sola idea más de Godric, terminarán por tener el nombre más ridículo de la historia.

-Pues sí, en realidad-reconoce-. Pero no es mucho mejor que los de Godric.

-No veo como no lo sería-comenta Salazar.

-¡Ey! –exclama Godric, haciéndose el dolido.

-En serio, es…-Rowena hace un gesto de la mano-. Olvídenlo, una tontería.

-Vamos, dínoslo-pide Helga-. Seguro que nos gusta.

-Será lo mejor hasta ahora-insiste con ella Salazar.

-Bueno. Quizá no lo recuerden-comienza, un poco avergonzada por su idea-. Pero yo les conté que había soñado con un cerdo verrugoso, al que seguía y llegaba al lugar en el que ahora estamos haciendo el castillo.

-Ajá…-asiente Godric con cautela.

-Bien, pues…-se sonroja levemente-. Había pensado en… _Hog Arts_.

-¿'_Artes del cerdo_'?-repite Helga-. ¿En serio?

-Godric, ¿qué decías de _Grypuff_ algo?-pregunta Salazar.

-¡Oigan!-se defiende Rowena-. ¡No está tan mal! ¡Suena bien!

-Sí, Rowena-asiente Salazar-. Pero no vamos a enseñarles a cerdos. Vamos a enseñarles a magos, y no precisamente sobre cerdos.

-Podríamos cambiarlo un poco, si quieren-propone ella-. Le he dado vueltas a la idea, y suena realmente bien. Se me habían ocurrido cosas como… ¿_Flogarts_?

-Me niego-dice Godric-. Pero qué tal… ¿_Hotarts_?

-¿Qué son?-pregunta Helga con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Artes calientes?

-¿Qué se te ocurre a ti, listilla?-la reta Godric en tono bromista.

-Bueno… ¿_Foodarts_?

-Solo tú enseñarás cocina, Helga-espeta Godric-. ¿_Duelarts_?

-Nos estamos desviando de las palabras iniciales-le recuerda Rowena-: _Hog Arts_.

-Eso es porque son demasiado malas-susurra Salazar, aunque todos pueden oírlo.

-De acuerdo-Godric piensa unos segundos y sonríe-. ¡_Hogvarts_!

Salazar alza una ceja.

-No suena tan mal-reconoce.

-¿Nos lo quedamos?-pregunta Godric emocionado.

Helga se encoje de hombros. Pero a Rowena no le convence.

-¿_Hogwarts_?-corrige.

Todos la miran durante unos segundos.

-Solo era una idea…-se apresura a añadir, ante tantas miradas escrutadoras.

-Suena mucho mejor-afirma Salazar.

-Completamente-está de acuerdo Helga.

-Entonces-dice Godric-. Es un hecho: somos el Colegio Hogwarts.

-De Magia y Hechicería-agrega Salazar.


	19. Sobre lemas y dragones

**Sobre lemas y dragones**

_Año 993, Agosto_

_El Bosque Prohibido_

Helga y Godric caminan entre los árboles, casi en penumbra, iluminados únicamente por las varitas. La primera, busca plantas que necesita para condimentar sus recetas. El segundo solo ha venido a acompañarla, ya que son conocidos los peligros del bosque.

-Godric, te digo en serio-dice ella-. Necesitamos un buen lema.

Él asiente mientras examina en la oscuridad que los rodea, buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

-Claro, Helga.

-Es que no me estás escuchando-le discute.

-Sí lo hago-afirma él-. Dices que necesitamos un lema. ¿Ves? Te he oído.

-Sí, pero dime ideas-insiste ella-. Mira, lo que digo es que necesitamos un consejo práctico para la vida, ¿entiendes? Nada de esas tonterías de frases lindas sin sentido. ¿Sabes? Más al sur hay un colegio también, y su lema es "Las estrellas se ciernan sobre nosotros". ¿No te parece la mayor estupidez y cursilería del mundo?-pregunta, mientras arranca algunas hojas de un pequeño arbusto.

Siguen su camino y Godric le sonríe.

-De acuerdo, mujer, de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece esta? "Báñate una vez a la semana, o te saldrán hongos".

Helga le da un leve empujón en el brazo.

-¡Que te estoy hablando en serio, Godric!

-Bien, bien-ríe él-. Entonces… "Con una rica comida, no te dolerá la barriga"-Helga lo fulmina con la mirada-. Oye, no entiendo por qué no te gusta ese. ¡Es sobre tu especialidad!

-Pensaba más bien en algún consejo práctico _sobre la magia_-aclara.

-Oh, bueno, hubieses empezado por ahí…

Se paran en seco. Un sonoro rugido llega a sus oídos. Y no parece haber venido de lejos. Helga se pega más a Godric.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunta la mujer.

-No lo sé, pero no te alejes.

-Ni que necesitaras decirlo-suelta ella.

Avanzan lentamente, con las varitas delante. Unos metros después, se encuentran con una roca. O al menos eso parece al principio. Luego se percatan que tiene un orificio a cada lado y una larga ranura debajo.

-Es… es…-tartamudea Helga.

-El hocico de un dragón-confirma Godric.

Ella pega un salto hacia atrás.

-Vayámonos de aquí, Godric, rápido-susurra, atemorizada.

Pero Godric Gryffindor jamás ha huido de nada en su vida, y mucho menos frente a alguien. No puede contenerse a hacer gala de su valentía. Le muestra su mejor sonrisa a su compañera y da un paso más en dirección al dragón.

-Por favor, Helga-le dice en tono tranquilo-. No quieres que piense que eres una bruja cobarde, ¿verdad?

-Cobarde no, sensata-lo corrige ella-. Y me da igual lo que pienses. Si seguimos aquí, acabaremos muertos. Y ya no tendrás nada en qué pensar-le advierte.

-Tonterías-ríe él. Ilumina la cara del dragón. Tiene los párpados cerrados, completamente dormido-. ¿No quieres despertarlo?-pregunta divertido, solo para ver su reacción.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Godric Gryffindor!-exclama.

-Lo siento, llegas tarde-esboza su mejor sonrisa, mientras camina junto a la criatura, que es más larga de lo que podría imaginar-. Ya se me ha metido la idea en la cabeza. Y, nos conocemos, Helga, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Su mirada brilla divertida. _Maldito_, piensa ella.

-Pues me voy-se da media vuelta.

-¡No!-grita Godric-. Espera, voy contigo.

Jamás lo admitiría, claro, pero incluso al gran Godric le da miedo estar solo en la proximidad de un dragón.

Cuando está pasando por su lado para volver junto a Helga, roza sin querer el enorme estómago. El dragón reacciona rápido. Cambia de postura a causa de la molestia y suelta una llamarada de fuego cuando abre la boca para bostezar.

La llama roza la cabeza de Helga, y la cola le pega en la espalda a Godric, tirándolo al piso. Ambos gritan y luego ven, con terror, que el ruido ha despertado al dragón. Este los observa unos segundos y, a continuación, abre sus enormes fauces.

Godric reacciona primero. Sale corriendo, toma a Helga del brazo y lleva a rastras por el bosque. Se alejan, aún escuchando los rugidos del dragón y sintiendo el calor del fuego a sus espaldas.

Paran a tomar aire cuando ya están en la linde del bosque. Sus respiraciones están agitadas. Godric apoya sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras Helga se deja caer en el pasto, con las piernas doloridas.

-¿Querías un consejo práctico para la vida?-pregunta Godric, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar las palabras, ya que apenas puede respirar-. Pues ahí tienes uno: nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.


	20. La espada

**La espada**

_Noreste de Inglaterra_

Godric viaja por los desiertos prados. Está viajando para encontrarse con un viejo amigo de su padre, que también ha sido maestro de las artes mágicas en su juventud. Está acampando cuando se acerca la noche. El sol cae por el horizonte, pintando de anaranjado y rojizo los paisajes que abandona a su paso. Una hora más tarde, las estrellas que brillan a una distancia que se avecina infinita son la única fuente de luz. Godric se acuesta en las mantas que ha colocado en el suelo. Sus suaves ronquidos rompen el silencio de la noche.

Un fuerte sonido lo despierta de un sobresalto. Se apresura a agarrar su varita, que descansaba junto a él, y se incorpora con rapidez.

Son gritos, los que se oyen a lo lejos. Sin preocuparse por guardar sus pertenencias, Godric se pone en pie y corre hacia el origen del sonido. Se encuentra allí con una escena horrible.

Una gigantesca acromántula se levanta sobre sus dos pares de patas traseras. El chocar de sus pinzas recuerdan a terroríficos aplausos. Sus ojos brillan a la luz de los astros y su espalda peluda ocupa casi toda la roca sobre la que se cierne.

Y allí, contra a roca, un grupo de duendes con grandes bolsas de telas se aprietan contra los otros, tratando de ocultarse de la bestia.

Godric alza su varita en el aire. No lo piensa dos veces.

-¡_Desmaio_!

La reacción es inmediata. La acromántula se voltea hacia él con una agilidad que no posee ningún otro animal. Sus pinzas le quedan a pocos centímetros de la cara.

-¡_Desmaio_!-vuelve a gritar.

El haz de luz roja le da de pleno en la cara, pero eso no alcanza para aturdirla. Godric repite el hechizo una y otra vez, con su característica terquedad. Tras varios golpes constantes, la acromántula decide irse a buscar una presa más débil a otro lado. Se pierde en la oscuridad moviendo con rapidez sus largas y peludas patas.

Godric siente la transpiración bajando por su espalda y el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad. Pero está satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

El grupo de duendes parece haberse tranquilizado también, después de haber emitido tales chillidos. Siguen petrificados contra la roca, pero al menos las bocas de la mayoría ya se han cerrado por completo.

-¡Nos salvó!-grita una voz aguda.

Godric se acerca un poco más a ellos.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-inquiere.

-Gracias a usted, sí-insiste el duende-. ¡Nos salvó!

-Es verdad-añade otro.

-Vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo-dice un tercero, reemprendiendo la marcha.

-No seas así, Doony-lo reprende el primero-. El joven nos ha salvado. Debemos darle una muestra de nuestro agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido-le espeta el duende llamado Doony.

-Muchas gracias, joven, por habernos salvado-dice el duende de voz aguda con suma educación.

-No ha sido inconveniente, os lo aseguro-sonríe Godric-. Y pueden seguir con su camino en cuanto lo deseéis, no quiero ser molestia.

-No lo es usted, señor, para nada-asegura-. No le haga caso al amargado de mi hermano.

-Nosotros queremos agradecerle-agrega otro que hasta el momento se había callado.

-Ya he recibido vuestro agradecimiento. Podéis marchaos.

-Señor, no nos ofenda-exclama uno de ellos-. Nosotros otorgamos regalos hechos por nuestras propias manos a quienes nos ayudan.

-Aquí tenemos un montón de objetos, señor. Pues los llevamos al banco de los duendes, Gringotts.

-Así que díganos usted, señor. ¿Qué le apetece?

Godric alza las cejas, sin saber qué decir. Sabe que insistir en que no le den nada sería ofender sus tradiciones.

-Lo que crean conveniente-dice, saliéndose por la tangente.

-Pues para alguien tan valiente como usted, señor, no se me ocurre nada mejor que una espada.

-¡Una espada!-grita otro.

-¡En mi bolsa hay una!-exclama el tercero. Se escucha un sonido de tintineos y luego este alza sus manos hacia Godric. Un metal largo y brillante reluce en sus manos-. Para usted, señor. Por habernos salvado la vida-le ofrece con solemnidad.

-De veras que no es…

-Acéptelo, se lo rogamos-lo interrumpe el de voz aguda.

-De acuerdo-Godric la toma de las manos que se la ofrecen y la blande en alto-. Les estoy sumamente agradecido.

-No tanto como vosotros a usted, señor.

-Claro, regaladle nuestro metal más preciado a un completo desconocido. ¡Ni siquiera sabéis su nombre!-gruñe Doony.

-Soy Godric Gryffindor-se apresura a presentarse él.

-Como sea… Hay que irnos-dice el duende malhumorado-. Muévanse.

Los duendes agarran sus bolsas y se alejan por la oscuridad, aun haciendo comentarios de agradecimiento en dirección a Godric. Él se queda allí parado, hasta que sus voces desaparecen. Luego contempla su nueva posesión y sonríe, mientras vuelve al campamento.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola, Víctor!

Me alegro que hayas encontrado tiempo para leerlo. La verdad es que estaba decepcionada porque no lo habías comentado aún, pero me alegro que sea lo que querías sobre esta petición. Yo también estuve con falta de tiempo el último mes, y estoy haciendo las revisiones y arreglos de los cuatro capítulos restantes. Espero llegar a tiempo.

Saludos,

Ceci.


	21. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**El Sombrero Seleccionador**

_Año 993, Setiembre_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

El catillo se alza en todo su esplendor en la cima del acantilado vecino al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. Allí, en el despacho que sus fundadores han dispuesto para ellos, los cuatro se sientan alrededor de una mesa. Ninguno puede ocultar su sonrisa.

-Estamos a días de abrir las puertas de nuestro nuevo hogar a cientos de extraños-comenta Rowena eufórica.

-No cantes victoria aún, Rowena-dice Salazar sonriendo-. Solo unos pocos nos han contactado para comenzar este mes.

-Eso no es problema-Gryffindor abre los brazos, como si estuviese esperando que sus nuevos alumnos lo abrazaran en ese preciso momento-. Nuestros primeros alumnos luego serán alumnos de los siguientes. Se pasarán los saberes los unos a los otros. Ahora serán pocos. Pero luego esos pocos enseñarán a muchos.

-Tu optimismo siempre fue una gran incógnita para mí, Godric-comenta su amigo-. Pero al mismo tiempo, me alegro de tenerla.

-Así se habla-dice Helga a su vez-. Seremos el colegio de magia tan grande de todos los tiempos.

-No sabía que poseías tanta ambición, Helga-ríe Salazar.

-Pues la tengo, sí-asiente ella-. Mi gran ambición es que todos puedan aprender magia. No importa de dónde vengan.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le sonríe Rowena.

-Ha quedado bien el escudo-comenta Godric cambiando de tema. Observa la pared que tiene delante. Los cuatro animales se alzan sobre los colores que eligieron. Están alrededor de una gran "H".

-Sí… Pero hay algo que no me conforma-dice Salazar. Lo evalúa durante unos segundos-. Creo que el blanco pasa demasiado desapercibido.

-Me olvidaba-ríe Helga-, de que tú necesitas mucha atención.

Salazar le dirige una mueca burlona, pero no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-Creo que lo cambiaré…-levanta su varita en dirección al escudo. La mueve de arriba abajo. La serpiente blanca se vuelva plateada-. Mejor. ¿No creen?

-Ha quedado perfecto-lo felicita Godric.

-Precioso-concuerda Helga.

-Pero aún hay un problema que no hemos resuelto-dice Salazar -. ¿Cómo sabremos quién debe enseñarle a quién?

-Con un periodo de prueba, lógico-responde Helga al instante.

-Creo que convendría más un examen-opina Rowena-. Preguntas concretas, para verificar su nivel de inteligencia.

-Eso solo cubre tu área, querida-le recuerda su amiga.

-Damas, caballero-habla Godric, llamándoles la atención a todos-. Creo que he encontrado la solución perfecta.

-¿De veras?-inquiere Rowena.

-Así es. Y en realidad-añade-, has sido tú quién me ha dado la idea.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Bueno, tu diadema, para ser sinceros.

-¿Qué tiene mi diadema?-pregunta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como si quiera verificar que su posesión más valiosa siguiera en su lugar.

-¡Que es espléndida, Rowena! Miren-Godric se acomoda en la silla, sin poder contener la emoción-. Así como Rowena puso todos sus conocimientos en su diadema, podemos hacerlo nosotros con…-pasea la vista por la habitación, buscando algo. Parece que no lo encuentra, así que toma su propio sombrero y lo pone sobre la mesa-. ¡Con esto!

-¿Tu sombrero?

-Sí, Helga querida. Ponemos nuestros conocimientos en el sombrero. Y luego le ponemos el sombrero a los alumnos. Y él decidirá a qué casa irá a estudiar. ¡Es brillante!

Helga parece dudar. Rowena está orgullosa de sentirse dueña de la idea. Salazar sonríe.

-¡Lo es!-exclama.

-No lo sé…-dice Helga. Los mira y luego suspira-. Pero si están todos de acuerdo…

-Bien-Rowena se pone en pie, lista para enseñar-. Esto es como extraerse un recuerdo para meterlo en un pensadero. Pero un poco más complejo.

-Explícanos-pide Godric con entusiasmo.

-No hay que pensar en un momento concreto, sino en todos nuestros saberes en general-explica-. Es bastante simple, en realidad, una vez que le tomas la mano.

-Supongamos que podemos-dice Salazar-. ¿Cómo continuamos?

-Poniendo el conocimiento en el objeto. En este caso, el sombrero.

-Bien, hagámoslo ya y nos lo quitamos de encima-pide Helga.

-De acuerdo.

Todos se paran alrededor de la mesa. Rowena les indica que cierren los ojos.

-Deben estar relajados. No piensen en nada, en ningún momento pasado. Solo sean conscientes de la gran cantidad de conocimiento que poseen. Ahora lleven su varita a su sien. Y saquen sus pensamientos.

Lo hacen los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El hilo que se desprende de la mente de Rowena es definido y conciso, como si su cabeza estuviese llena de pensamientos. El de Godric ondula en el aire, indicando lo inquieta que es su mente. El de Helga es un plateado claro. No es muy largo, pero es el más amplio. El de Salazar es recto; sale de un tirón y queda flotando en el aire.

-Al sombrero-ordena Rowena. Todos lo hacen.

Esperan. Pero nada pasa.

-¿Hay algo mal?-pregunta Helga.

-No se supone que pase nada-Rowena se encoje de hombros-. Miren mi diadema. No hace nada.

Godric piensa unos segundos. Tiene una idea, pero es Salazar quien la dice.

-Hay que darle vida.

Todos lo miran. Godric asiente.

-Los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Así será más eficiente-opina.

-Esperen-pide Helga-. Pero, ¿cómo?

Rowena le explica que hay un antiguo hechizo para darle vida a los objetos inanimados. Le da una larga charla del origen del hechizo, y Salazar la interrumpe cuando empieza a contar la leyenda de quién la inventó y por qué.

-Luego nos la cuentas, ¿vale?

Ella se ofende un poco, pero accede. Así que los cuatro apuntan el raído sombrero a la vez. Murmuran unas cuantas palabras en latín. Un haz de luz azul sale de cada varita y se juntan allí donde descansa el sombrero. Cuando finalizan, aguardan.

Durante unos segundos no pasa nada.

Luego el sombrero comienza a temblar un poco. Helga se agarra del brazo de Salazar. La punta se va hacia atrás, como si alguien lo hubiese doblado al medio justo en un largo tajo.

Una voz clara y grave sale desde su interior.

-Creo que tengo tortícolis…


	22. Diamantes y disputas

**Diamantes y disputas**

_Año 1015, Noviembre_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

El colegio bulle en actividad. Tanto los nuevos como los viejos alumnos disfrutan de adquirir nuevos conocimientos mágicos. En los jardines, los más jóvenes disfrutan de las primeras nieves del invierno. En la sala común de cada casa, otros practican los nuevos encantamientos aprendidos.

En un aula del tercer piso Godric, Helga y Salazar supervisan a un nuevo profesor, que ha sido alumno de este último. Rowena no ha podido asistir porque se encuentra enferma. Desde hace meses parece decaída y distante.

-Es desde que Helena se fue a ese viaje-opina Helga-. Desde entonces ella no es la misma.

Cuando la clase termina, los tres están de acuerdo en que el profesor lo ha hecho aceptablemente bien.

-Lleva tiempo hacerlo a la perfección-lo tranquiliza Godric al ver su cara de pánico cuando escucha esas palabras.

-Yo era un desastre al principio-agrega Helga.

-Y ahora mírala, ya le ha enseñado todas las recetas a los elfos domésticos-ríe Salazar. Ella entrecierra los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Al menos he…

-Señor, mi dama, no discutáis-los reprende Godric con cariño.

-Sí, porque en realidad, tengo un tema más importante que discutir con ustedes-dice Salazar-. Pero me parece que Rowena debería participar en esto.

-Bien, vayamos a su casa.

Los tres se encaminan hacia la torre donde vive la otra fundadora del colegio. Piden permiso para entrar a uno de sus alumnos, como la educación indica. El esposo de Rowena les abre la puerta de sus aposentos.

-Debe descansar-les indica-. Pero supongo que pueden quedarse un rato con ella. Le hará bien.

Ellos entran y él se retira, para dejarles espacio.

Rowena está sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana. Les dirige una débil sonrisa.

-Rowena, querida, ¿qué te está ocurriendo?-pregunta Helga, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien-asegura ella-. Mi esposo me cuida bien, y mi hermano me trae la comida aquí. No necesito más.

-Haznos saber si necesitas algo-pide Godric.

-Claro que lo haré. Pero solo necesito tiempo.

-Oh, mi querida amiga-se lamenta Helga-. Quizá alguna de mis plantas pueda ayudarte.

-Ya hacen mucho por mí tus recetas, créeme. Jamás he comido algo tan delicioso como lo que tú y tus aprendices cocinan.

-Hemos venido aquí para hablar de asuntos del colegio-le cuenta Salazar-. Pero si te sientes indispuesta, podemos dejarlos para más adelante.

-No quisiera jamás atrasar asuntos del colegio-se niega ella-. Dime qué ocurre.

-Lo pensé hoy, mientras supervisábamos la clase-comienza-. Me parece que deberíamos hacer algo para estimular el estudio de nuestros alumnos.

-¿Algo como qué?-se interesa Godric.

-Algo como… darles puntos, o algo así-inventa-. Sumarles puntos si hacen algo bien. Restarles si hacen algo mal.

-Pero ¿cuál sería el objetivo?-pregunta Godric.

-A fin de año-dice Rowena-, la casa que tenga más puntos ganará una copa.

-No me gusta-dista Helga-. Es muy competitivo.

-Mi querida Helga, aprender es competir-sonríe Salazar.

-Podríamos poner unos relojes de arena en la entrada-se emociona Godric-. Uno de cada casa. Y la arena subiría o bajaría según los puntos.

-¡Qué buena idea!-exclama Salazar.

-Pero…

La queja de Helga no llega a escucharse.

-¡Diamantes!-grita Rowena. Todos la miran sin comprender-. En lugar de arena, diamantes. Zafiros para mí, naturalmente. Y rubíes para Godric.

-Salazar tendrá esmeraldas-agrega este-. Y para ti, Helga…

Todos lo piensan unos segundos. Helga finalmente se rinde y suelta un largo suspiro, antes de decir:

-Topacios.

* * *

Ese año, cuando los alumnos llegan de las vacaciones de navidad, se encuentran con unos enormes relojes de arena contra la pared que enfrenta la puerta de entrada. El vestíbulo queda decorado por los distintos colores de los diamantes que descansan en sus interiores.

-Es increíble-comenta un chico de la casa de Helga, viendo bajar unos cuantos rubíes a la parte inferior-. La magia es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asiente un compañero, también maravillado con los relojes-. Me alegré tanto el día que me enteré que podría hacer magia. ¡Si yo creía que era todo un cuento! ¡Imagínate!

Alguien se ríe a sus espaldas. Los alumnos se dan media vuelta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le espeta el primero.

-¿Tu amigo no sabía que era mago?-se burla. Lleva una bufanda verde, lo que indica que es alumno de Salazar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dice el segundo Hufflepuff.

Al joven Slytherin se le transforma la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-dice con una mueca de asco-. Tú, que tienes la sangre sucia, no puedes hablarme así.

-Él te habla como quiere, porque es tan mago como tú-asegura el primer Hufflepuff. Pero ya está un poco asustado-. Vámonos, Pietro.

Pero Pietro y su amigo no llegan a salir del vestíbulo. El alumno de Salazar lo apunta con su varita en cuento le da la espalda. Pietro vuelva por los aires, choca contra la pared que tiene enfrente y se parte la nariz. El joven Slytherin y sus amigos ríen. El Hufflepuff va a ayudar a su amigo. Lo hace ponerse de pie y lo dirige a las mazmorras, donde está su casa.

-Te arrepentirás de esto-promete, antes de marcharse, con Pietro a rastras.

Pocas horas después, Helga irrumpe en la sala que comparten los fundadores. Salazar y Godric, que estaban hablando tranquilamente, se sobresaltan.

-¡Helga!-exclama el último-. ¿Qué formas de…?

-Uno de tus alumnos ha atacado a uno mío, Salazar-dice ella, furiosa-. Y exijo que sea castigado.

El aludido alza las cejas.

-Lo será, por supuesto-asiente-. Pero, ¿cuál fue el motivo? ¿Lo provocó tu alumno, Helga?

-No. El tuyo simplemente lo atacó porque sus padres son muggles.

La expresión de Salazar se endurece.

-Ah… En ese caso, no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Cómo que… cómo…? ¡Tienes que castigarlo, Salazar! ¡Atacó a mi alumno!

-Tranquila, Helga-le pide Godric-. Pero tiene razón, Salazar. Debes castigarlo.

-Amigos míos, no se puede castigar a alguien solo porque no se comparten sus ideales-les dice él con tranquilidad.

-¿Ideales!-grita Helga, cada vez más enojada-. ¡No son ideales, Salazar! ¡Lo atacó!

-Entiendo tu enojo. Pero insisto, no haré nada al respecto.

-Pues entonces, lo haré yo.

Helga se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

-Ni se te ocurra, Helga-dice Salazar. Ella voltea para decirle que no puede detenerla; entonces ve que la apunta con la varita. Ella saca la suya. Godric está horrorizado-. No tienes derecho a castigar a mis alumnos.

-Y tus alumnos no tienen derechos a atacar a los míos-repone ella.

-Calmaos-ruega Godric.

-¿Me estás apuntando con la varita?-pregunta Salazar con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Acaso piensas pelear conmigo? ¿Tú? ¿Una simple cocinera?

-Te olvidas, Salazar, que además soy una gran bruja. Tuve al mejor maestro-señala en dirección a Godric, que se apresura a negar con la cabeza, queriendo quedar fuera de toda disputa.

-Tranquilos. Salazar, solo haz lo que pide y…

-No, Godric-lo corta él-. Porque esos son también mis ideales.

-Me das asco-dice Helga.

-Salazar-insiste Godric.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Helga ataca y Salazar se defiende. Y viceversa. Destruyen cada objeto dentro de la sala, mientras Godric solo puede protegerse a sí mismo e intenta hacerlos razonar. Su enojo hacia Salazar también va creciendo de a poco.

Quizá si Salazar no dudara por un segundo antes de devolver un último ataque, ganaría. Pero duda. Helga aprovecha esa fracción de tiempo para tirarle un poderoso hechizo. Salazar sale despedido por los aires y cae al piso, provocando un fuerte ruido.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con quienes son distintos. Por eso, Salazar, no significa que sean inferiores a ti. Nadie lo es.

Y dicho esto, se va de la sala, pisando con fuerza.

Salazar dirige una mirada a Godric, pidiéndole ayuda. Pero este niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso-le dice con decepción-. Está claro que nuestros caminos se han separado hace tiempo.

Lo mira por última vez y cruza la puerta por la que, segundos antes, se marchó Helga.


	23. La Cámara de los Secretos

**La Cámara de los Secretos**

_1016, Mayo_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

Salazar observa su obra, después de meses de trabajo. Se siente satisfecho.

Podría haberlo construido en un lapso de tiempo sumamente menor. Pero el hecho de trabajar en clandestinidad, hizo que todo fuese más lento. Solo bajó por las noches y debió hacerlo todo sin emitir el menor sonido. Aparte, creía que Godric sospechaba algo, por lo cual fue en extremo cuidadoso las últimas semanas.

Pero ya no importa, porque está pronto. El pasadizo, las columnas. Incluso la inmensa estatua de él mismo –eso es lo que más le gusta-. Solo falta una cosa.

Sale de allí por la puerta que él mismo construyó. La sella con el mismo hechizo que utiliza cada vez que baja: en lengua pársel, para que solo puedan abrirla quienes hablen tal idioma. Sigue el pasadizo y, al final de este, asciende con un hechizo. Sale a un baño de niñas, que queda lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier casa como para que alguien quiera utilizarlo a esas horas de la noche.

Luego se va de ahí. No solo del baño, sino también del castillo. La cámara oculta no ha sido lo único en lo que ha trabajado los meses anteriores. Ha averiguado, además, donde se oculta el basilisco del que años atrás se deshizo.

Esa noche va en su busca.

Oculto dentro de una enorme cueva, el basilisco responde a su llamado. Lo sigue de vuelta al castillo como si de su amo se tratase. Salazar lo hace ingresar por la parte de atrás, donde están las cañerías. La criatura se desliza por ellas. Una vez dentro del castillo, Salazar lo guía hasta la cámara secreta. Es sencillo, porque susurra en pársel, y nadie más puede oírlo.

Se reencuentran allí, ya que Salazar ha ido caminando por los pasillos.

-_¿Qué desea que haga?_-pregunta el basilisco-. _Huelo sangre. Quiero sangre. Beber, matar, desgarrar. _

_-Aún no-_dice Salazar-. _Pero pronto. Te ordeno que descanses, hasta que llegue tu momento. Será cuando los otros fundadores mueran. Entonces vendré yo, o un heredero mío, y te despertará. Y cumplirás entonces la misión para la que te he traído: matar a todos y cada uno de los sangre sucia que habitan mi castillo. Reconocerás a quien venga, porque hablará tu idioma._

La serpiente inclina un poco la cabeza, vuelve a meterse en una tubería y cierra los ojos. Queda durmiendo. Hasta que en algún momento, quizá siglos después, el heredero de su amo la despierte y le ordene cumplir con su deber.

* * *

-Pero padre, si tú te marchas, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

-Tú debes quedarte aquí-dice Salazar-. Ya te lo he explicado. Yo no puedo quedarme.

-Tampoco yo quiero hacerlo-insiste su hijo-. ¿Qué haré sin ti aquí?

-Debes esperar a que mueran los otros fundadores. Será entonces que puedas entrar en la cámara y hacer lo que te indiqué.

-¿Y si no puedo? Godric está muy bien de salud. Parece que vivirá por siempre…

-En ese caso, le pasarás la tarea a tus hijos, y si el maldito de Godric sigue vivo entonces, que se la pasen a los suyos. Un heredero mío ha de ser, para hablar pársel.


	24. El fin de una Era

**El fin de una Era**

_Año 1022, Febrero_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Godric y Helga están parados junto a la cama, donde descansa Rowena. Se encuentra despierta, pero su respiración es lenta, como si estuviese dormida. Los mira con una sonrisa débil dibujada en sus labios. Parece enferma y cansada.

-Desde que te enfermaste no has hecho más que empeorar-dice Helga en un lamento-. Estás sumida en una eterna depresión. Déjame ayudarte con mis plantas medicinales.

-Mi querida Helga, ya no hay nada que hacer-susurra Rowena, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al hablar.

Godric la mira con pena.

-Aún eres joven, mi amiga, no digas tonterías-pide-. Vivirás muchos años más. Solo has de sobrevivir esta mala pasada que te ha jugado la vida.

-No trates de consolarme, Godric-dice ella-. ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy más inteligente que cualquiera-sonríe-. Siempre que supe que, el día que muriese, me daría cuenta. Pues bien, ya lo tengo sabido. Moriré en cualquier momento.

-No-suelta Helga con un sollozo.

-No lloréis por mí, mis amigos. Pero ocupaos de mis alumnos tan bien como hacéis con los propios. Yo, a diferencia de Salazar, no podré dejar un hijo a cargo.

-Sí podrás-dice Godric-. Tú solo indícame dónde está Helena. Yo iré en su busca.

Rowena niega débilmente con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón, Godric. Pero es inútil. No sé a dónde ha ido.

En ese momento la puerta de abre. Entra Rupert, el hermano de Rowena, con una bandeja en las manos. Él también tiene un aspecto enfermo y canoso; porque es un muggle, y estos suelen vivir menos.

-Con permiso. Rowena, necesitas descansar. ¿Os importaría dejarme con ella para que coma la cena?

-Para nada-Godric le da un suave apretón a Rowena en la mano-. Ya te pondrás bien, lo verás. Y entonces podrás acompañarme tú misma a buscar a tu hija.

Ella suelta un leve "gracias" que apenas se escucha.

Helga se inclina sobre ella y deposita un beso en su frente, que está caliente.

-Cuídate mucho. Y haznos saber cualquier cosa que necesites.

Rowena asiente, esforzándose por sonreír. Los ve marcharse por la puerta por última vez.

Al día siguiente, cuando su esposo se levanta, la encuentra sumida en un profundo sueño. Ese que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso es capaz de revertir.

El funeral de Rowena dura tres días. Asisten todos los alumnos del colegio y vienen magos de todo el mundo, que han oído hablar de ella. Cada persona que la conocía se acerca a su cuerpo y le besa las manos. Todos, menos su propia hija, que ni siquiera aparece.

Godric busca su diadema para enterrarla con ella, pero jamás la encuentra.

* * *

_Año 1041, Octubre_

Los alumnos lo ven aparecer a lo lejos. Los más audaces lo reconocen, por los cuadros que cuelgan en algún aula. Aquellos que usan uniformes verdes dejan entrever su devoción.

El anciano camina haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su barba blanca casi llega al piso. Sus ojos harían temblar hasta al hombre más valiente. Menos, quizá, a Godric Gryffindor, que también está viejo y canoso. Aunque parezca increíble, lo recibe de brazos abiertos.

-Te estaba esperando-le dice jovial al recién llegado.

-Eres una caja de secretos, Godric-responde él, sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Entran en el castillo. Salazar se dirige a su casa sin saludar a nadie. En el cuarto que antes fue suyo, se encuentra a su hijo, con su mujer. También se entera entonces que le han dado nietos.

-Perfecto-dice-. Porque ya ninguno durará mucho.

-Rowena ya ha muerto padre-le cuenta su hijo.

-Lo sé. Solo quedan dos. Y podremos deshacernos de la escoria.

Lo dice, pero sentado en un sillón. Sin fuerza. Como si fuera un antiguo deseo que ya no puede cumplir. Lo único que le queda, es pasárselo a otros, y que ellos lo cumplan.

Salazar muere días después. Godric no está seguro de celebrar el funeral en el castillo, pero Helga insiste en que era su último deseo. Ella dice que ya lo ha perdonado, y que él debería hacer lo mismo. Y así es.

Antiguos alumnos viajan de diversas partes para velarlo. Era un mago reconocido y temido por muchos, pero todos van a brindarle sus respetos.

Su hijo le hace una última promesa al cuerpo de su padre, al tiempo que besa sus manos. "_Yo no podré hacerlo, padre. No soy tan buen mago como tú. Pero pasaré el legado. Y el día en que algún heredero nuestro esté a tu altura, él será quien despierte a tu bestia_".

* * *

_Año 1044, Agosto_

Godric visita a Helga en la enfermería. Hace tiempo que sufre de un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Está segura de que su momento se acerca, pero le muestra a su colega una enorme sonrisa de todas formas.

-Lo hicimos-dice-. Logramos crear el colegio de magia más importante del mundo. Nuestros alumnos ahora son los maestros de los nuevos alumnos. Será un legado, un hermoso legado, que seguirá por siglos. Este castillo será el hogar de miles.

-Así es, mi querida Helga-le sonríe Godric con tristeza, sabiendo que su final se acerca-. Lo hemos logrado todos. Pero tú has logrado algo que no tiene precedencia: les has dado un lugar a los elfos domésticos. Los has tratado como tus iguales, no como tus esclavos. Y eso, querida mía, es algo por lo que muchos te recordaremos.

Helga asiente.

-Estoy muy cansada, Godric…

-Cierra los ojos. Te estaré esperando aquí cuando los abras. Descansa.

Ella vuelve a asentir y obedece. Pasa unos días durmiendo, sin siquiera mover los ojos. La enfermera no sabe qué hacer. Gimel, la elfina doméstica, no se aparta de su lado. Le toma la mano y la cuida. Muere cuatro días después de esa última conversación con Godric.

También magos de todas partes vienen a verla. Pero por algún motivo, es menor su funeral. Helga no era conocida por domar serpientes, ni por su gran sabiduría. Pero quienes la conocían, la querían demasiado. Sus hijos lloran junto a su cuerpo y reciben el pésame de muchos cocineros que admiraban a la mujer.

Y hay otros invitados que no han asistido a ningún velorio previo.

Los elfos, siempre ocultos en las cocinas, salen por fin del lugar que ha sido su guarida. Muchos magos y brujas se escandalizan, pero Godric les concede el permiso para quedarse. Todos y cada uno, llevan una flor en sus manos, y la depositan bajo sus pies descalzos. Es una señal de devoción, admiración y respeto, que jamás habían hecho con nadie.

Godric sonríe. Sabe que a Helga le habría encantado el gesto.

* * *

_Año 1045, Enero_

Godric camina por los jardines del castillo. Sus alumnos le dirigen saludos, que él devuelve con un leve asentimiento. Sus huellas dejan marcas en la nieve, y es una metáfora que le fascina. Que ha dejado también él una huella en el mundo; que dejará una en cada alumno que estudie en el castillo.

Se acerca a un viejo árbol que está junto al lago, se recuesta en él y cierra los ojos.

Miles de recuerdos vienen a él. Elige su favorito: el día en que inauguraron Hogwarts. Los cuatro felices por los pocos alumnos que acudían a ellos para adquirir conocimientos. Se siente orgulloso de todo lo que han logrado desde ese día. Sonríe para sí.

Una hora después, cuando un alumno se acerca para llamarlo a cenar, Godric no se mueve. Ya no queda vida en él.

Su funeral se realiza también en el castillo. Es la ceremonia más grande de todas, quizá porque era el fundador más conocido, o quizá porque era el último. Sus hijos organizan el velorio y todos le dan sus respetos.

El castillo se ha quedado sin sus creadores. En un despacho de él, se encuentra un sombrero raído y con consciencia, que sabe que a partir de ahora, todo está en sus manos –metafóricamente-.

Y así muere el último fundador de Hogwarts.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí termina tu regalito. Espero que hayas disfrutando leyendo tanto -o más- como yo disfruté escribiendo.

Y que en algún momento que tengas más tiempo puedas dejar algún comentario sobre si te gustó y todo eso.

Saludos,

Ceci.


End file.
